


MCYT Experiment Au

by hurricane_child



Series: MCYT AUS [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst? kind of, Everyone is mad at everyone ngl, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of science shit, M/M, Multi, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, No Smut, Schlatt's smart dude, Skeppy is a wolf hybrid, Techno's a pig hybrid, There's a lot going on here actually tbh., There's others but that's spoilers, don't quote me on if any of this shit is possible, experiment au, give the man some credit, im just trying to hurt my readers, screaming our lungs out., this is beta read but I wanna use the tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricane_child/pseuds/hurricane_child
Summary: Dream works in a facility pioneering research into human-animal hybrids, working alongside such names as Wilbur Soot and Bad. When their experiment finally succeeds, more than they expected, they're now open to a lot of harsh reality and life changing experiences.And Dream can't say he minds.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Jschlatt, GeorgeNotFound & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: MCYT AUS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139105
Comments: 60
Kudos: 346





	1. Success, Failure, and Friends

Dream shook his head, looking through the observation window at Subject 1818. They’d been asleep for two days after the procedure but their vitals were steady and it seemed they were just sleeping due to exhaustion. Schlatt assigned Dream to be the main doctor for the subject, mostly because of the doctors capable of dealing with this experiment Dream was the strongest physically, and many thought that this experiment would be hostile and aggressive. He looked back down at the report he had been filling out and sighed, this was the boring part of the job. 

When Dream looked back through the window, he saw that 1818 was awake and attempting to move, being restrained to a medical bed right now. Dream quickly got up and entered the room. Red eyes dug into him as soon as he entered the room. Dream had his clip board for notes with him and approached 1818, who began trying to break out of its restraints as soon as Dream moved. “1818, stop this immediately.” 

“That’s not my fucking name,” it growled, glaring at Dream. 

Dream sighed, looking at the machines attached to 1818, and noting down the numbers currently showing. Mumbling to himself as he does, “it’s heart rate is higher than it should be.” 

“It?!” Dream looked at the subject. “I’m not an it. I have a name, and I’m a guy.” 

“And what’s your name then?” Dream asked, sarcasm in his tone as he wrote down how 1818 had been behaving. 

Red eyes stared into him again, “It’s Techno.” 

“Sure, fine,” Dream said, writing down that 1818 likes to be called Techno. His response clearly upset the now hybrid in front of him who tried once again to break from its restraints. “You won’t be able to, stop wasting your time,  _ Techno. _ ” The mocking tone in Dream’s voice did not help, but Dream was done and left the room. Dream went back to finishing up paperwork, occasionally glancing up at ‘Techno’. 

When he heard the ripping of fabric Dream looked up to see 1818 sitting up and rubbing its wrists. Looking right at Dream. Dream reached for his walkie talkie immediately, “Uh… I need assistance at 1818’s containment cell… It broke its restraints… and it's staring at me…” 

“...It broke the restraints?” Wilbur’s voice echoed through the walkie talkie. 

Dream watched as 1818 pulled off the wires connecting it to a machine, “Yep… And it’s pulling off its wires…” 

“It’s what?! Look, I’m on my way,” Wilbur said. Dream watched as 1818 walked up to the wall, or at least that’s what 1818 would see. Dream saw it walking right up to him. 

It tapped on the window, “I can hear you. It’s he, and Techno!” 1818 punctuated the word 'Techno' by hitting the window there. Dream jumped at the thud. “Stop calling me 1818!! Got it!!” Wilbur entered the room at that moment. “Who else is in there?” 

“...It can hear us?” Wilbur asked Dream. Techno hit the window again. Gaining both of the humans attention. “...So yes.” 

Dream looked at Wilbur, “Help…” 

“I’m not fucking touching him!! I want to live!” Techno suddenly looked a bit calmer. “...Are you purposefully pissing him off?” 

“It doesn’t like its number and being called it.” 

Techno growled, “How fucking hard would it be to use the name and pronoun I asked for?” 

“Look I’ll make a deal,” Dream said, mind racing. “I’ll use the name Techno and he/him, if you let me strap you back down.” Techno was considering his options. It was clear that he would not like being strapped down at all, but was it a worthy exchange for him. 

“Fine,” Techno said, walking back over to the bed and waiting. Dream sighed and stood up, walking towards the door as Wilbur hovered a hand over the emergency alert button so he could press it the moment Techno went to hurt Dream. Dream entered the room and walked over to Techno who complied and let Dream restrain him again. “This is pointless.” 

“It’s so you can’t hurt people.” 

Techno scoffed, “If I want to hurt someone I’ll break ‘em again.”

“Don’t.” 

“Like you can stop me,” Techno remarked. Dream really considered putting an IV sedative into Techno, but decided against it. Techno stared up at the ceiling when Dream was done. “What’s your name?” 

“Dream.” With that Dream turned and left the room. He had worked with plenty of hybrids before, albeit most weren’t as successful as Techno, but none had requested to be called a name. Or for him to use pronouns with them. Dream looked at Wilbur and motioned for him to follow, not wanting Techno to hear him. The two stood in the hall. “Are we sure his memory was completely erased? He seems… very… I don't know… odd.” 

Wilbur nodded, “No his memory is gone Dream. Maybe he’s just more stable than the past attempts and therefore more human?” 

“Maybe…” 

“You realize Schlatt assigned you to him practically alone? And I’ve got to work with Tubbo and Tommy, so I won’t be able to drop everything to come rescue you most of the time,” Wilbur said, “What are you going to do if he gets like that again?” 

Dream shrugged, “Sedate him like I’m supposed to. I only called for help because I wasn’t in the room.” 

“Good luck getting an IV in him.” 

“...I’ll need it if he keeps acting like this.” 

It took a week or so before Techno mellowed out with Dream some, however a lot of that was Dream’s own doing as he talked with Techno. Dream had started to view him as a person, not human, but a person. The doctor had tried to talk his boss, Schlatt, into giving Techno a more considerate room. The most he could weasel Schlatt into giving Techno was a decent bed and a table and chair to eat at. But it was better than nothing. 

Dream was out that day though, Techno knew he would be. But just because Dream didn’t have work didn’t mean there weren't things Techno had to do. A blood sample from Techno was needed, and Schlatt told Wilbur to handle it and if the two kids went with that it was fine. Tommy and Tubbo weren’t exactly kids, just very young compared to the others. They were being trained to work alongside Wilbur and Dream in 4 years or so, so the 16 year olds were allowed around the place but protected heavily by Wilbur. 

“Look, this one can be aggressive. Please stand behind me,” Wilbur said. Tommy and Tubbo nodded as they followed Wilbur into Techno’s ‘room’. 

Techno looked over, “What do you need-… hello. You two are new.” 

“Ignore them,” Wilbur said quickly, trying to protect his apprentices, “I need a blood sample.” Techno had realized he was able to negotiate his way into things by being peaceful and such. Techno decided to use that knowledge this time. 

Techno looked at Wilbur, “Why not let one of the apprentices try? They need the training and I’ll let them, either one of those two. But not you Wilbur. I’ll cooperate, if one of them does it.” Wilbur looked at the two. Tubbo shrugged, grabbing what was needed from Wilbur’s hands and walking over to Techno. Techno smiled softly as he rolled up his sleeve. “What’s your name?” 

“Tubbo.” 

“I’m Techno, what’s your friend’s name?” 

Tubbo looked at Techno for a moment before going back to the task at hand, cleaning a spot with alcohol before putting a needle into Techno’s arm to draw the blood sample. “He’s my twin brother. Tommy.” 

“We all have T names,” Techno said, “It’s like we’re destined to be friends.” Tubbo smiled at Techno some. Tommy slowly walked to stand by Tubbo, looking at Techno. “Hello.” Techno was ignoring Wilbur, especially how panicked Wilbur’s gaze was. Techno had a decent read on people, and he knew one thing about these two boys, they were his now. 

“Hi,” Tommy replied. Techno used his other arm to gently ruffle Tommy’s hair. “Hey! My hair dude!” Tommy laughed before fixing it. 

Techno smiled, “My hair is a mess. According to Dream, a hairbrush is too dangerous for me to have.” 

“How would you weaponize a hairbrush?” Tubbo asked, “I mean giving you machines to throw is probably a worse choice.” 

“Tubbo,” Wilbur said quickly. Techno gave Wilbur a look, silently telling him to calm down and cool off. 

Tubbo ignored Wilbur as well, “I mean… You can use a hairbrush while supervised at least I’d assume… Tommy-” 

“Got it!” Tommy said, happily running off. Wilbur went to protest but was unable to before Tommy was long gone. Wilbur gave Tubbo an annoyed look. 

Tubbo shrugged, “He’s calm Wilbur. Techno’s not gunna kill us with a hairbrush.” 

“I’m not even gunna hurt you two,” Techno said, “I couldn’t dream of it. You and Tommy are too kind for that.” 

“Aww, thank you Techno!” Tubbo said, pulling the needle out of his arm and wrapping it as he handed the blood sample to Wilbur. “You can take that.” Tommy walked back in with the hairbrush. 

Wilbur chuckled, “Nice try, but I’m not leaving you two alone with him.” 

“Wilbur we can defend ourselves,” Tommy said, “Besides, you have other work to do and if we’re out of the way it’ll be easier.” 

“He said he doesn’t want to hurt us!” 

Wilbur looked between the two kids before locking eyes with Techno, looking to see if there was any ill intent towards the brothers. He saw nothing. Wilbur sighed, “You hurt them, we kill you. Got it?” 

“Got it,” Techno replied. Wilbur hesitantly left, fixing the cameras Techno had broken in a fit before hand though. Techno smiled at the two kids. 

Tubbo clapped some, “Can I brush your hair for you? I’ll be mindful of the ears. Promise.” Techno nodded some, sitting on the ground so that Tubbo could reach his head. 

Tommy looked at Techno’s feet, “You have hooves.” 

“I don’t understand it either kid,” Techno said, “I don’t understand most about my appearance. I’m just trying to survive.” Tommy nodded that it was fair and sat on the floor with Techno, and a friendship was formed.


	2. Wolves and Pigs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno gets to meet a new friend, and if they make the other's concerned... well that's not their fault.

Dream had seen and helped slightly with the other successful hybrid in their facility, but he was still mainly assigned to Techno, as were Wilbur, Tubbo, and Tommy now. Dream knew Schlatt figured out that Techno liked the two apprentices so he didn’t bother hiding it. It wasn’t uncommon to see the others around Techno’s room, but wasn’t common either. “George, what are you up to?” 

George was looking in at Techno, “Do you think he should meet 4120, or well he prefers to be called Skeppy.” 

“We can ask,” Dream said, “We have no clue how the two hybrids would react to each other.” 

“For science then, we’ll have Techno’s whole team and my whole team there. We could separate them if needed. I mean, Sapnap can always use a trank on Skeppy while we work to get Techno away.” 

Dream sighed, “So he actually goes down with tranquilizers? Techno doesn’t.” 

“Yep he has so far at least,” George said, “Slow him down at worst, knock him out at best.” 

“Fine, rock paper scissors for who has to talk to Schlatt?” George nodded. “Loser talks to him, best of three?” 

“Always.” In the end, George lost, complaining as he walked off to talk to their boss. Dream smiled before walking in to see Techno. The pig hybrid waved softly, having gotten more comfortable around Dream and trusting the scientist some. 

Techno smiled softly, “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Dream said, “So, depending on what my boss says, are you up for meeting a friend?” 

“Do I even get a real choice?” 

“Partially.” 

Techno shrugged, “If it means leaving this room then I’ll do anything Dream.” Dream smiled at Techno and the two talked for a bit longer before Dream heard George open the door, the rest of Techno’s care team behind him. “Hi Tubbo, Hey Tommy!” 

“Hey!!” Tubbo said, “Come on. Let’s go.” Techno sighed but walked toward the group, quickly being put in the middle of the group as they escorted him. The pig hybrid didn’t really mind. Beyond George, he had seen the others a lot and trusted them all to varying extents. George was the one to put the code into a pad that let them all into a room, it was similar to Techno’s but with a slightly different layout. 

Sapnap looked over, “Hi guys. So, that’s Techno huh?” 

“Yeah what about it?” Techno asked. 

“Just curious, the kids talk about you a lot.” 

Tommy gasped, “We aren’t kids!” 

“Sure,” Sapnap remarked. Skeppy finally looked over, eyes locking with Techno’s. Techno’s eyes darted up to the white ears on Skeppy’s head before noticing the swaying tail behind him. Techno’s hair had been braided by Tubbo earlier in the day, so Skeppy could easily see Techno’s ears. 

Bad looked between the two and it was clear he was nervous about what would happen, he moved away from Skeppy to stand with the rest of the group. As soon as Bad was out of the way, Techno and Skeppy went in to attack each other. Smiling, but to the others it looked like they were baring their teeth threatening the other. 

Sapnap and Dream reacted first, but Tubbo grabbed Sapnap’s arm, “No wait let them-” 

“Why!?” Sapnap asked as Techno and Skeppy fought. 

“Watch,” Tubbo said quietly. Skeppy and Techno seemed to hate each other as they held nothing back it seemed, Techno easily having more muscle than Skeppy but having issues getting him with how quick Skeppy was. Techno ended up pulling one of Skeppy’s ears, the wolf hybrid letting out a yip and a whimper before Dream and Bad pulled Techno and Skeppy away before Techno could apologize. 

Techno was mildly panicked and looked at Dream in offense. Skeppy pouted and looked at Bad, “What!?” 

“Are you okay!?” Bad asked Skeppy. 

“We were playing,” Skeppy said, “I’m fine.” 

Techno seemed to calm down at that, “So you are okay?” 

“Yeah. I mean it hurt like hell, but I’m fine Techno,” Skeppy said. Techno smiled and nodded at Skeppy. 

Tubbo sighed, “Why can’t you guys just listen to me!?” 

“How were we supposed to know that they were joking?” George asked. 

“...They were smiling dumbass!” Tubbo responded, “You guys really get so deep into the science mindset you confuse a smile for a sign of hostility? If I could drop out of this now I would!” 

Techno smiled and ruffled Tubbo’s hair softly, “It’s fine Tubbo. I’m not usually joking when I’m hostile. They were thinking based on past behavior. It’s fine.” 

“And considering the scars I have from Skeppy biting me-” 

Techno cut Sapnap off by speaking to Skeppy, “How hard can you bite?” 

“It’s the canines more than anything else.” 

“Yeah that’s fair. I just have the tusks.” 

“Those would hurt.” 

“That’s why I haven’t bit anyone.” 

Skeppy nodded, “Yeah that’s fair.” Wilbur sighed as he started writing the report that they all would have to file about this. Techno and Skeppy moved to sit by each other, talking more. Mostly to complain about the others in the room, and although they were offended, none of them commented. “No Bad and Sapnap 100% fall into the typical good cop bad cop shit. I cannot count the scars I have from Sapnap tranquilizing me.” 

“They stopped using those on me actually,” Techno said, “They don’t work like they should.” 

Skeppy paused for a moment, looking at Techno, “Your skin’s probably thicker. More like a pig hide.” 

“That’s what I was thinkin’ too.” 

“At least you don’t look like some gay weebs wet dream,” Skeppy said, making them both laugh. “Can you imagine if I was a cat?” 

Dream paused, “We might actually be working on that one…” 

Skeppy grimaced, “Oh delightful. Keep them away from me. I’ll eat them.” 

“No you won’t!” Bad said, “That’s mean Skeppy.” 

“...And?” 

“Skeppy!” 

“You expect me to like cats!?” Skeppy asked, “What’s next being vegan!?” 

Sapnap paused, “Well…” 

“That might be on the list,” George replied nervously. 

“...If you take away my ability to eat meat, I’ll just eat you George. Starting with your throat so no one hears you screaming.” George and Skeppy exchanged glares. Skeppy baring his teeth at George and laughing at how quickly George gave in. 


	3. Except you. You can stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno's had a few run ins and doesn't want anyone in his room with him. But then he sees Tubbo, he sees what *happened* to Tubbo. and maybe he should let him stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this goes without saying I think, but if you think I should or would like me to add trigger warnings to these chapters, please just let me know!! I'm never going to be upset or offended.

Techno hadn’t seen anyone in a day or so. Maybe it was because he kept growling at and attempting to claw anyone who came in, or maybe it was because they were busy. He didn’t know that it was both and that just down the hall, Tubbo was waking up from a couple day long nap. His memory was being tested and he was all clear, he was still Tubbo but now with the addition of ram ears and a tail, as well as horns on the side of his head. 

They told Tubbo he would be allowed to wander around and visit the others because he was still him in most ways, and Tubbo knew who he wanted to visit. So he walked his way to Techno’s room, putting the code in easily, he remembered it of course. Tubbo smiled as he walked in but then realized that this might not be the best choice. Techno was angry, he snarled at Tubbo, “Get ou-” The snarl alone scared Tubbo, still recovering from whatever was done to change him. 

“I’m sorry I’ll go-” 

“What happened,” Techno asked, softening so quickly seeing how scared Tubbo was. Tubbo backed away some as Techno stood up. “Hey no I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to scare you Tubbo I just…It’s a long story… what happened?” 

Tubbo fiddled with his sleeves some, “I can’t do the job that Dream and Wilbur do, and that Tommy is training to do… but I didn’t want to lose you guys, if I left I wouldn’t see you again, they’d make me forget everyone including Tommy… so Schlatt said if I agreed to be their first attempt at a hybrid that kept its memory… I could stay… why are you…” 

“I had some issues with Wilbur and they uh… I just don’t really trust  _ them _ right now,” Techno said motioning to where the one way window was. “Not even Dream…” 

“I’m sorry they did that…” Tubbo walked over slowly, sitting by Techno. Techno wrapped his arms around Tubbo and held the newly formed Ram hybrid. “I… I’m sure you know they just panicked…” 

“Still hurts,” Techno said, “I know I was being… aggressive and might have… hurt someone but Dream tried calming me down and it was working, but then he let them…” 

Tubbo shook his head, “We don’t need to talk about it. Because I’m going to stay right here Techno. And I would never hurt you, partially because I don’t think I can, but mostly because I would never want to.” 

“I’d never wanna hurt you either Kid,” Techno said, “I’m sorry for scaring you… really.” 

“I get it, you’re worried, you don’t have to justify yourself to me Techno,” Tubbo said. Techno gently fixed Tubbo’s hair, trying to navigate around the horns. “I haven’t had a chance to attempt brushing it yet… I don’t think it’ll go so good.” 

Techno smiled some, “Well you’ve got more than just ears to avoid too… So do you still share that room with Tommy or-” 

“Got my own cell,” Tubbo said, he was aware of how shitty Techno and Skeppy’s ‘rooms’ were. “Yeah down the hall. I’m subject number 4917,” Tubbo said. Techno rolled his eyes. “Yeah I know, at least I was spared the argument about my name.” 

“Such favoritism,” Techno jokes, earning a laugh from Tubbo. Techno was just holding Tubbo in a hug while the two talked. It was peaceful and Tubbo would go as far as to say Techno’s hugs were like Tommy’s, just more protective. The twins never had an older brother, but Tubbo has decided that as far as he was concerned, Techno was his older brother. 

The two stayed like that, only getting up when Tubbo grabbed the hairbrush and Techno attempted to detangle the mess Tubbo’s hair had become as he slept for two or so days. In return Tubbo brushed Techno’s hair and rebraided it for him, joking that they should get flowers to put into the braid and being surprised when Techno was onboard with the idea. It was a while before they were found out, Wilbur just looking through the window to see what Techno was doing but seeing Tubbo as well. 

“Uh,” Wilbur said into the mic that played through a speaker in the room, “Tubbo… whatcha doing in there?” 

“None of your business Soot!” 

“I’m gunna have to ask you to leave and return to your own room Tubbo,” Wilbur said. Watching as Techno held Tubbo closer and glared at the window. “Techno… let Tubbo go… please.” 

“Go to hell.” 

Wilbur sighed, “He can’t stay in there.” 

“Yes I can!” Tubbo said, “Wilbur I’m fine promise. Just leave!” Wilbur sighed, leaving for now but only to go get Tommy to try to talk to his brother. “...I have a feeling we won’t be left alone.” 

Techno shook his head, “Yeah we’re gunna have to argue to stick together.” 

“Oh well,” Tubbo said with a smile.

Shortly after it was Tommy’s voice coming through the speakers. “Tubbo come on dude, just leave.” Tubbo and Techno exchanged looks before whispering back and forth. Techno looking hesitant at one point before agreeing.

Tubbo looked at the window, “You can come in here Tommy. Just you. No Wilbur, no one else. Just my twin.” A few moments later Tommy walked in, approaching the two. Tubbo moved away from Techno just enough that he could whisper to Tommy without Techno getting upset that Tommy was too close. 

“Tubbo, Wilbur’s insistent that you shouldn’t stay in here.”

“Wilbur can fuck off,” Tubbo said. Tommy paused blinking some. “Please?” 

Tommy sighed, “I’ll come by tomorrow with food for you two like always. I won’t be able to stop them from having literally everyone ask though.” 

“They can try all they want, doesn’t mean they’ll win,” Tubbo said. Tommy smiled, gently ruffled his brother’s hair who did it back to him before leaving. Tommy was truthful when he said that  _ everybody  _ would be sent to try. Even Sapnap and Bad, who Techno saw very little of and Tubbo rarely interacted with were sent to ask Tubbo to leave or tell Techno to make Tubbo leave. Both telling them ‘Absolutely not.’ 

The two could tell that the others were at their breaking point when Skeppy’s voice was heard. “Uh… I was told to tell you to get out Tubbo? I have no context of what’s happening… I was trying to nap and I got yoinked from my cell so…Wait Tubbo do you have horns??” 

Tubbo and Techno exchanged a look and Tubbo nodded. “Skeppy, come in here!” Skeppy did so, tail swaying some as he walked over. “Yes I do have horns now… wanna join us and I’ll explain?” 

Skeppy paused, before shrugging, “yeah sure.” Skeppy sat next to Techno, and Tubbo began explaining again. 

“Skeppy you had one job!” Bad said through the speaker. 

“Okay but Tubbo gives the best head pets so…” 

“Skeppy!” 

“Nah I’m vibing, this is pretty nice not going to lie,” Skeppy said, “Might stick around here.” Even though nothing was said to them, all three could sense how annoyed and slightly pissed off the scientists on the other side of the wall were. 

Tubbo grew anxious, whispering so that only the other two could hear. “They want to use force… they really don’t think I should be in here…” 

“Seems like the reason is more than just my aggression then,” Techno muttered, “If it was just my aggression they would have given in by now. It’s clear I won’t hurt you…” 

“I hate not knowing things,” Skeppy whispered, “How far ahead can they plan?” 

Tubbo shook his head softly, “They plan for everything. I’m assuming they were taught to since Wilbur was teaching me and Tommy too… I’m not that different from you two. I just remember my life but… why would that matter? I’ve remembered my whole life the whole time I’ve known you two.” 

“Maybe that’s what they’re scared of?” Techno suggested, “Worried you’ll say something that gives me and Skep too much info?” 

“I don’t know what it could-” 

Dream’s voice, “What are you three talking about?” 

Techno covered Tubbo’s ears and motioned for Skeppy to cover his, “FUCK OFF! I don’t want to hear your fucking voice!” Even with the blocking, Tubbo cringed from how loud the noise was. More sensitive hearing was something he’d have to get used to. “Sorry Tubbo,” Techno said after uncovering the kids ears. Tubbo shrugged some. 

It went silent, none of the scientists knowing what to say as the three hybrids would refuse to separate. They were left alone, except for Tommy coming in to bring food, for two days. No one had any tests to do, and Techno knew it was because they were too worried about the group being together to worry about doing their jobs. 

“Tubbo,” Dream’s voice. It had been a few days but Techno grew hostile nonetheless. “I’m going to put something through the hatch in the door… can you give it to Techno for me?” 

Tubbo nodded, knowing Dream could see it and walked up to the door, gently catching the simple ring in his hand as Dream dropped it through the hatch. Tubbo looked at it for a moment, the fact he recognized the ring didn’t show on his face. Tubbo simply shrugged and walked back over to Techno, handing him a gold ring with a green emerald. Techno looked at it as memories flashed through his head. 

_ Laughing, the words ‘friendship emerald’, a bright smile looking at him. Blonde hair, a bright smile, and-  _ nothing. Techno put the ring on before looking around some, trying to process what he just remembered. He looked towards where he knew the window was, “...What was that from?” 

“I don’t know,” Dream said through the speakers, “You had it before you were made into a hybrid… we took it away because we didn’t know what would happen if you had it.” 

“Who did I remember then?” 

Dream sighed, “Not a clue. I wasn’t a part of your life before here. Someone important if a ring makes you remember them though.” 

“So he gets to remember shit now?!” Skeppy asked. 

“We’re working on it okay,” Dream said, “As far as we know you don’t have something like that that can cause instant memories. Bad is looking Skeppy, I promise.” 

Skeppy paused, “Wait really?” 

“Yeah,” Dream replied, “...We’ve decided you two can remember stuff but… we’re attempting to be selective. Worry about… potential injury has come up.” 

“Scared you’re gunna piss me off?” Techno asked. 

“Nope. Scared you’re gunna hurt yourselves,” Dream answered. All three of the hybrids looked at where the window was, essentially staring at Dream. “...I hate how all three of you do that. No one else has and you three do it so damn much.” 

Tubbo shrugged, “No one else worked here before becoming a hybrid as well Dream.” 

“How’s your head feel, Tubbo?” 

“It’s good,” Tubbo replied, “No pain or tenderness around my ears or horns. We’re good with that at least. Yelling is still an issue.” 

Dream chuckled, “It’ll stay that way. Lucky for you three.”


	4. Leaving isn't a choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil finally finds out what happens to his best friend.

Wilbur did try to convince Phil it was fine, so did Tommy. But maybe it was the loss of his best friend and then the loss of a son like figure that finally made Phil demand to know what had happened. Wilbur tried explaining that if he found out he’d be stuck, or his memory would be wiped and they could never speak again. Phil said there was no reason for him to not be with them anyways, as touching as it was it scared Wilbur. 

So, Wilbur brought Phil out to the black car he drove. Phil pointed out the lack of a license plate, Wilbur said they wouldn’t need it and to get in the car. Phil did so, Tommy sitting by him and mumbling to Phil to please stay calm. Tommy’s insistence only worried Phil more. When they got to what looked like a typical government building, Wilbur flashed a card to a guard and drove in. Parking in the parking lot. “Stick by me Phil…Tommy, make sure Schlatt doesn’t kill me.” 

“If Schlatt comes after you for this it’s not my fault, but let’s go. I’ve gotta bring them lunch anyways,” Tommy said. Wilbur and Tommy lead Phil into the main facility, Tommy and Wilbur both scanning a card. “They’re still grouped together you know right?” 

Wilbur nodded, “Yep…I’ll go lead Phil there, see you in a bit Tommy right?” Tommy nodded, giving Phil a both reassuring, and sympathetic smile before darting down a hall. “Come on Phil. Let’s go see Tubbo and Techno… and Skeppy.” Phil followed Wilbur silently, observing the nature of the place they were in. 

“1818?” Phil asked, looking at the number on the door, “Pig… hybrid, Wilbur what is this?” 

Wilbur looked at it, “Oh we should change that to his name huh…and you’ll see.” Wilbur entered a code and the two walked into an observation room. Phil’s eyes landed on the window, more so the figures on the other side of the window. “...He won’t remember you fully… but if you want to go in there, you can…” Phil looked at his best friend, now with pink hair and pig ears. Hooves and claws, but still his best friend. Phil looked at Wilbur and nodded. Wilbur pressed the button on the mic, “You three, someone’s coming in… Tubbo and Skeppy, if Techno freaks out you have to stop him, got it?” 

“Got it,” Skeppy remarked. Wilbur let Phil through the door. There was dead silence for a moment, Phil and Techno staring at each other. Techno glanced from his ring to Phil, shaking his head and looking back at the ring, furrowing his brows at it before looking back at Phil again. 

Then Techno let out a quiet sob, “Phil??” Tubbo looked at the window some, silently asking Wilbur how he thought this would be a good idea. Techno got up slowly, walking to Phil. “Yeah… Phil. That’s your name… you gave me the ring… we… lived together? No… yes we did. Highschool! You helped me with math homework.” 

“What… happened?” Phil asked.

Techno rolled his eyes, “Ask anyone but me. I have no clue… even remembering you is hard… They got rid of my memories… we’re working on getting them back…” 

Phil nodded before looking at Tubbo, “You too?” 

“...probably you too Phil,” Tubbo said, “No one leaves here without working on us or being like us.” Phil turned back to the door before looking back at them. 

“I’ll be back.” Phil then left the room to glare at Wilbur. “You didn’t say this!” 

“I couldn’t Phil-” 

“You said he would be fine!” 

“And he is-” 

“That’s fine to you!?” Phil asked, “Wilbur, that’s not what you said you would do!!” 

Wilbur looked down, “...He’s alive isn’t he? I said he’d live and he has.” 

“Could you have guaranteed that? Turning him into that, could you have guaranteed that he’d live through it?!” 

Wilbur looked at Phil, “It has a um… an 80% survival rate.” 

“That’s not what you told me.” 

“...What could I have said!?” Wilbur argued back, “Hey let me take your best friend, the person you view as family, and turn him into a pig hybrid! He most likely won’t die but he might!? He’s  _ fine  _ Phil! Healthy, safe,  _ alive.  _ Isn’t that what you wanted!?” 

Phil went to retort but both paused, hearing the door open. Wilbur looked over at Dream. “I’ll explain to him. You’re getting too emotional Wilbur, you cannot explain the reality accurately to Phil. I’ll do it. Go work on reports.” 

“I don’t listen to-” 

“Wilbur,” Dream said, “Go.” Wilbur looked at Phil and left. Dream sighed, looking at Phil. “I’m Dream… the primary carer for Techno. I’ll explain everything, and let you calm down before talking with him more, okay Phil?” 

Phil looked through the window, and he could tell that his friends and the stranger were aware of the argument that had just happened, Tubbo waved some. “Go talk with Dream. We’ll talk in a bit. If you need to say something to us there’s a mic, Dream will show you. We can’t hear you unless you yell beyond that.” 

Dream motioned to the mic, and Phil let them know okay through it. Tubbo gave a thumbs up before quietly talking with Skeppy and Techno. “So,” Phil said to Dream, “What’s happened…?” 

“Wilbur brought Techno here to us because we needed more test subjects and we’ve saved lives through it before. The issue was most of the other hybrids were not nearly as stable as those three are… but Wilbur knew it was a decent risk to take. Our boss was also pushing both of us to find another subject to test on, and Techno showed up at the right time. Wilbur and I did a lot of the procedure together, which I can’t tell you about because… you’re a civilian, but he didn’t feel a thing. He was asleep for the whole thing and then slept for about 3 days after.

“That’s normal though,” Dream continued, “Most hybrids sleep for a few days after their procedure. I was assigned to take care of Techno as the twins and Wilbur were working on someone else, they ended up not taking to it as naturally as Techno. He was the first hybrid to insist on a name and pronouns, which I was a dick and ignored at first… we got past that though, obviously. Beyond that, he didn’t have any memory of his past life. Just for their safety, neither Skeppy or Techno did. We were worried about self destructive behaviors, which they both have anyways sometimes. Not much else has happened. He has some more animal-like instincts that match his appearance, first time he met Skeppy they actually were play fighting which freaked us all out as we thought it was legit.” 

Phil shook his head, “That’s just Techno. He was always one for joke fights.” 

Dream paused, writing that down quickly, “Sorry… Techno’s not the most open and uh… currently wants nothing to do with anyone besides Tubbo, Skeppy, and Tommy. We’re working on fixing it.” Phil nodded softly. “He’s super protective of Tubbo and Tommy, like latched onto them the moment he met them. He hates having his blood drawn but cooperated for those two at least. Beyond that, we think his personality is basically the same. None of us knew him before… we can’t say for sure.” 

“Tubbo remembered me while Techno seemed to have an issue with that,” Phil said, “Why?” 

“Tubbo was our first attempt at a hybrid who kept their memory… went outstandingly well. I mean, it’s Tubbo through and through, just with ram features now. Our boss did that one, Tommy and Wilbur found out as it was happening… they were not happy.” 

Phil scoffed, “Who would be? It’s an invasive surgery most likely, and could have killed him, made him forget them, or just made him go crazy! No shit they were pissed!” 

“Oh projection,” Dream mumbled, “...Phil we both want what’s best for Techno. Sure, I might only know post hybridity Techno, and you only know pre hybridity Techno. But you still want the best for him right?” 

“He’s my family.” 

Dream smiled, “That’s good… we want him to remember his life now. Are you willing to help with that? Skeppy has some people here who knew him beforehand who can help him. Techno doesn’t really, if you’re willing to help it’ll make this easier for him and us. Might calm him down some too.” 

“…I mean, it’s not like I can undo this,” Phil said, looking at Techno. “And he’s still Techno… just with amnesia and a new appearance… right?” 

“As far as we know, you’ll be the judge if his personality has changed Phil. We can’t.” 

“And I can’t leave,” Phil said, “Tubbo mentioned that. I either work with you and Wilbur or become like them.” 

“Or forget everything, the weakest amnestic we have knocks 5 years of memory off,” Dream said, “You wouldn’t even know why Techno was gone, or know Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur.” 

Phil sighed, “I want to keep my memory.” 

“So, you get to help us tell pre hybrid vs post hybrid Techno apart.” 

“I guess so.” 

Dream gave Phil a sympathetic smile, well aware this was not what Phil really wanted to be doing. “Wanna go back in?” 

“Yeah,” Phil said with a nod, “I want to talk to Tubbo and Techno, and meet Skeppy.” Dream unlocked the door and let Phil in. 

Tubbo looked at him, “So how are they keeping you trapped?” 

“I’m the only person who knows Techno’s past, that’s how.” 

“...Trade?” Skeppy asked.

Phil shook his head no, “I’m good.” 

Skeppy laughed, “It is not as bad as it seems. You get used to it all. Even the constant blood tests, MRIs and other shit.” 

“Speaking of,” Dream’s voice came through the speakers, “Skeppy you are like four fucking days overdue for an MRI for the love of all god and for the sake of us not all getting killed please fucking go with Bad later! I swear, Techno you’re overdue on a blood test as well and Tubbo’s overdue on a ton of shit. We’ll let you room together please just let us do our jobs.” 

Techno looked at the window, “You can take my blood over my dead fucking body.” 

“We’ll let Tubbo do it.” 

“...Fine,” Techno replied. 

Tubbo paused, “Wait I’m still allowed to do the science shit? I’m allowed to?” 

“Some of it,” Dream said, “Techno and Skeppy would be allowed to as well if taught. But uh… I don’t think they want to.” 

“That’s a lot of work,” Skeppy complained. Phil was looking at the hybrids, still attempting to process it all. It seemed that all three of them understood that and didn’t get upset at his confused looks. Eventually Tommy came in with food, pausing at the situation before shaking his head and handing out meals. “Thank you Tomathy.” 

Tommy looked at Skeppy, “Give me the sandwich back, now.” Skeppy growled at Tommy. “I’m joking. Chill, you furry.” 

“I’m no- Look this wasn’t my choice!” 

“You think this was my choice either Skeppy?” Tommy asked. 

Skeppy paused, “You right.” 

“After like 7 years you grow numb to it guys,” Dream said, “I promise you just… you forget you were forced to be here.” 

Tubbo blinked, “Do you see us three? I doubt we’re gunna forget we were forced to be here Dream.” 

“Look most other hybrids lasted 24 hours tops,” Dream said, “We have no clue what is going to happen to you three… and the new guy.” 

“What?” Techno asked. 

“Wait since when?” Tubbo asked, “I’ve been here for a week and a half. In a week and a half you made a new one!?” 

“It was not me at all this time, it was Wilbur and Bad,” Dream said, “And Schlatt but he’s always there.” 

Skeppy paused, “Are me and Techno ever gunna meet this Schlatt dude?” 

“...Depends,” Dream said, “He’s not a very… likeable dude.” 

“So, just to make sure I know. There’s Schlatt, another hybrid, another group of carers taking care of that hybrid that none of us have met?” Techno asked. 

Dream hummed some, “Sort of. Wilbur is helping take care of the new guy. But yeah he’s got… two other people helping him. Tommy is just fucking everywhere.” 

“I help with everything,” Tommy said, “My job is to do whatever I’m told so yeah! I help with everything.” 

“Hey you’ve never filed a report!” 

Tommy rolled his eyes, “No shit that’s the boring part of everything. Also, the new hybrid is a fox. He’s… something. He’s cool but uh, so much emotional angst in one person.” 

“Can we meet him?” Skeppy asked. 

“After you do the tests you’re overdue on, sure,” Dream said, hearing the three hybrids complain. “Look we have to make sure you aren’t dying or some shit okay! Skeppy, come on Bad’s waiting. Wilbur’s waiting for you Tubbo. Techno you can hang out with Phil until Tubbo’s done, alright?” Dream never helped with the MRIs, that has always been Wilbur or any one else. 

Techno smiled, happy at the idea of that, “Okay.” So, Tubbo and Skeppy left, and Techno got a chance to talk with Phil. As far as they could tell everyone decided to leave the two alone to talk. Phil and Techno sat by each other, silent for a moment. Techno broke it, telling Phil what he did remember. Phil smiling and telling Techno the bits between things he didn’t remember still and watching as Techno would stare at Phil as he attempted to remember it for himself. 

This went on for a while, Phil happily telling stories and smiling when Techno cut him off to give the next part of it. Phil and Techno were unaware that Dream and Tubbo were looking through the window, ready to do the blood test, but not wanting to interrupt this. The two came to a lull in their conversation and Tubbo chose to enter, “blood test. And then meeting the new guy.” Techno complained but rolled up his sleeve and gave Tubbo his arm. 

Phil didn’t comment on the scars on Techno’s arms. Tubbo did the blood withdrawal with practiced ease. “I hate this.” 

“So you’ve shown,” Tubbo jokes, “Need I remind you of the scars you gave to Dream?” 

“He deserved those.” 

“Better than Skeppy biting Sapnap,” Tubbo said. Techno nodded in agreement. Tubbo pulled the needle from Techno’s arm and wrapped it. “Let’s go. Apparently we’re allowed to just walk around now.” 

Techno hummed some and looked at Phil, “Are you coming?” 

“Sure,” Phil said, standing up. He walked with Techno and Tubbo, pausing for Tubbo to hand the blood vial to Dream as they passed. There was an indescribable look on Dream’s face, something akin to horror and worry. Tubbo saw Tommy waiting, so he didn’t pay attention to that instead running over to his brother. 

“I’ll lead, come on,” Tommy said. The group walked through the halls together. They got to the door labeled ‘2143, Fox Hybrid.’ Tommy entered the code and the group walked in, Skeppy and the other hybrid were happily chatting already. Bad, Wilbur, George, Sapnap and two new faces supervising. The group all looked over. 

Bad paused, “That’s… hello I’m Bad… wait is that-” 

“I’m Phil, yes uh… probably the person you’re thinking of.” 

“So how mad were you?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Phil said. Bad nodded some. “Who’s everyone else?” 

Wilbur rubbed the back of his neck, still well aware Phil was furious with him. “Uh, the other hybrid is Fundy. Then Eret with the sunglasses, and Quackity.” 

“Hello,” Quackity said. Eret waved some. Techno and Tubbo’s eyes were locked on Eret, they looked at Skeppy and Fundy who nodded and then looked back at Eret. 

“Why do you all keep doing this?” Wilbur asked, “What is it about him? Just tell me.” 

Tubbo shrugged, “He’s like us…” 

“N-No?” Wilbur said. 

“Yes, he is,” Fundy said, “We can tell. It’s… odd. But he is.” 

Eret sighed, “They’re right. I’ve been here longer than the rest of you remember? I’m not a hybrid but yeah I was one of Schlatt’s first projects. Didn’t go as planned. Just heightened senses, went further than he thought. It’s why I’m assigned Fundy, who’s quieter than you three.” 

“Wh- Hey rude,” Tubbo said, “We aren’t that loud.” 

“I was in here and could clearly hear Techno yelling at Dream to fuck off that day. Everything to me is loud, and you all yell.” 

Tubbo looked at Eret, “...How have you made it this far?” 

“Luck? Skill? Earmuffs, whichever answer you want,” Eret said, “Don’t worry. Schlatt’s back on his bullshit so there’s practically a countdown for all of you.” 

Wilbur paused, “What?” 

“Hang on really?” Bad asked. 

“He can fucking try,” Quackity laughed. Eret shook his head some, sunglasses hiding his eye roll. “I’m not gunna roll over for him like some Bitch Eret.” 

Eret chuckled some, “Okay sure. If I can hear when Techno gets upset in his cell, I can hear you in your room Quackity.” 

Quackity paused and looked at Eret, “You don’t talk about that.” 

“My lips are sealed,” Eret replied simply. Tubbo moved, leaning against a wall before sliding down, pupils dilated. Wilbur noticed and immediately was kneeling besides Tubbo, trying to get a response. The other hybrids slowly entered the state as well. 

Quackity paused, “It’s like they’re sedated, but none of us… the gaseous one… we set that up in here…” 

Eret gently reached to cover his ears, “There’s a hissing so probably. It’s not stop-” Eret cut themself, fumbling for a wall behind her before letting themself sink to the ground. Wilbur went to where the door was and attempted to open it, looking horrified as it didn’t open. 

“You can’t,” Wilbur muttered. 

“It won’t be all of you,” Schlatt’s voice echoed in the room as the sedative took over for everyone. Dream watched as his friends passed out before turning off the gas, his face was emotionless but all his thoughts held was anger and pain. Dream wanted to scream but couldn’t get his mouth to even open in response to Schlatt telling him he did the right thing. 


	5. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -45 Celsius is -45 Fahrenheit   
> 50 Celsius is 122 Fahrenheit

Dream was silent as he helped transport people, the four hybrids and Eret were moved to Techno’s cell. Bad, Sapnap, and Wilbur were taken off for scientists to work on. Phil, Quackity, Tommy, and George were put with the hybrids. Dream sat silently in the window looking into Techno’s room and waited. Watching them wake up, Dream felt guilt consume him. 

“Dream,” Techno said, “...I can tell you’re looking at us. What… what are they doing?” Dream said nothing. 

Eret looked towards the window, “I can hear you breathing, what are they doing?” Silence consumed both rooms, Dream silent as tears rolled off his cheeks. He never cared before, it was in the name of discovery and science. However, now as he looked at Techno and Tubbo, remembering what  _ he  _ did to make them like this. Knowing exactly what happened to Fundy and Skeppy. All Dream felt was guilt and remorse. 

“Dream, answer us,” Tubbo pleaded, “Please. What’s happening?” 

Dream looked at the button he could press to turn the mic on, to tell them all what was happening. How they were attempting to turn Bad into a hybrid of something that didn’t exist on earth, how they were turning Sapnap into a hybrid of an element, how he had no clue what was happening to Wilbur. How he managed to talk them into not turning Tommy into one as well, but Dream couldn’t find the words. 

Tommy walked towards the window, “Dream? Please… just say something so we know you’re okay.” Dream looked at Tommy and covered his mouth to hide the choked out sob. Eret heard it despite Dream’s attempts to hide it. 

“...Why are you crying?” Eret asked, “It can’t be that bad… what is he turning them into?” 

Dream calmed himself down, and made sure his voice would be steady. Wiping his eyes and grabbing a paper before entering the room. “...It’s complex… I don’t know what they’re doing to Wilbur… Schlatt wouldn’t tell me. As for Sapnap and Bad…” Dream just handed the papers to Eret. “That.” Eret looked over the papers, looking appalled. 

“He’s lost it,” Eret said, “There’s no way…” 

“Schlatt insists it’s possible…” 

Skeppy looked at Dream, “Why… Why would you help him? If it’s impossible why would you help!? You just sent them to die!?” 

“It’s not that simple Skeppy,” Dream said, “I can’t just…” 

Eret paused, looking at a third paper and blinking. “He…” 

“I tried… I promise…” 

“...That makes no sense,” Eret mumbled, “Why would he try to do that? It’s more useful to keep him…” 

“Who was it?” Skeppy asked. 

Eret shook his head, “Tommy, they wanted to take him to.” 

“I can only talk Schlatt into so much guys… Sapnap, Bad, and Wilbur have a higher chance of success just as older people, plus they’re physically stronger…” Dream was holding his upper arm. “I can’t just… not listen.” 

“Why not?” Skeppy asked, “What’s he going to do? I’ve heard Bad and George and fucking everyone saying you got assigned to Techno because you’re physically stronger than everyone here! So why can’t you just fight back!” Dream went to say something, anything to try to explain to his friends  _ why  _ he couldn’t protest,  _ why  _ they all seemed to trust him before the other ‘humans’. But how could Dream explain that. 

Dream shook his head some, “I… just can’t. Okay?” 

“What won’t you tell us?” George asked, “What could be that bad?” 

“It doesn’t matter what it is,” Dream said, “All that matters is I can only push Schlatt so far, and I tried to keep everyone safe and I’m sorry that I couldn’t okay.” Dream went silent, they were all looking at him, trying to figure it out. Dream gently rubbed the side of his neck before turning and leaving quickly. He locked the door. 

Eret looked at the door, “Why’d you lock it?” 

Dream pressed the button on the mic, “Schlatt wants you all in here. Too many of you are capable of interfering with the procedures going on… I have to go.” Dream looked at their faces for a moment before turning and leaving, grabbing a lab coat and going to help with Bad. 

The others had no choice but to wait, George complaining that he shouldn’t have helped design doors unable to be unlocked from the inside. Skeppy saying that if George had he would have escaped more than once. Eret sat quietly, trying to listen to see if he could hear any panic or flat lines. Eret didn’t say anything when he heard the three separate heart monitors start beeping exactly in sync, the others didn’t need to worry. “Eret’s hearing is the most helpful thing here,” Fundy said quietly. Eret offered a small nod in agreement. 

Eret then could hear the voices of Schlatt and Dream and told everyone to be quiet. Listening closely to a conversation happening rooms away. “So you haven’t told them,” Schlatt sounded amused. 

“I don’t want them to distrust me… It’s hard enough to gain their trust as is, after all they all had lives.” 

“Just that?” Schlatt asked, “Not because you don’t want them knowing you-” 

“Eret could hear,” Dream said, cutting Schlatt off. 

Schlatt laughed, “So you don’t want them knowing.” 

“They’d hate me…” 

“And?” 

“...Schlatt I care about them, I don’t want them to hate me.” 

Schlatt sighed, “Fine. I won’t talk about it.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Go on back to them, let them know how the procedures went.” Eret then heard footsteps. 

Eret pulled away from the wall and sat there, trying to figure out what it is Dream is trying so hard to hide. Dream unlocked the door and walked back in. “Hey guys…” 

“Are they okay?” Fundy asked. 

Dream nodded, “Yeah they’re good. We think they’ll be fine. But the first 24 hours after the procedure and for 24 hours after they wake up they’ll need to be monitored… but they should be fine.” 

“What was Schlatt talking about?” Eret asked Dream, “What are you hiding that would make us hate you?” Dream paused, when most people are told something that startled or scares them, their face pales. Techno was now realizing, Dream never had. He just paused for a moment. 

Dream shook his head, “Nothing.” 

“That’s not nothing!” Tubbo said, “What is it!?”

“It’s nothing that concerns any of you,” Dream said, looking at Tubbo. 

Techno shook his head, “Dream we just want to know… you’ve been acting weird lately.” Dream looked off slightly before shaking his head. “You won’t go near the MRI rooms, you’re beyond loyal to Schlatt it seems, the others talk about going out and having friends outside of here and you don’t… that’s not normal.” 

“I have a metallic shoulder so the MRI machines can be dangerous for me, I don’t have a choice in that, and I choose to stay here and work all of the time,” Dream lied. 

“You realize I can tell when you lie to me Dream,” Techno said, “...just tell us the truth.” 

“You’ll hate it.” 

“No we won’t.” 

Dream shook his head, “Schlatt is a firm believer in the idea that you have to make something before you can change it. You need to know the original before you can make something new. So, to make Human hybrids, you would have to make a human first. And he doesn’t do things in traditional ways.” 

“You’re a frankenstein?” George asked Dream. 

“...I guess that’s the best way to describe it,” Dream said, looking at his feet, “I’ve had… 7 bodies. Part of my make up is computer, so I could keep my memories while still going from body to body… the previous ones ended up…. Uh decomposing… this one is… 7 years old?” 

The thought of turning humans into hybrids was abhorrent enough, but the thought of making a whole human out of ‘spare parts’ was revolting. Dream was both more human and less human than the hybrids. Dream noticed them all staring, “Can you stop staring at least.” Techno just blinked at Dream. “It’s my job to watch you, you don’t have to stare at me.” 

“You just told us you’ve had 7 bodies and 6 of them decomposed!! Could you feel that?!” George asked. 

Dream nodded, “Schlatt didn’t always have time to drop everything and make a body, plus uh… it’s not always easy to get body parts so…yeah there’d be some time where…” Dream blinked some, he hated the memory of it. Dream took a breath, “So yeah. I could feel it, maybe that’s why I was assigned to Techno… he can’t do worse than that.” 

“I mean, I could,” Techno mumbled, “I just don’t want to.” 

Dream thought, considering for a moment, “Maybe actually. I mean… you won’t do more damage than Sapnap probably will be able to.” 

“So… what is happening to them?” Fundy asked. 

“With Bad, it’s not anything normal. He’s not an animal, none of those three will be. The closest word for Bad, is demon,” Dream said, “Sapnap… fire… and uh Wilbur… I still don’t know.” 

George blinked, “Schlatt’s fucking lost it! How the fuck did he expect those to work??” 

“I mean… so far-” 

“So far?” George asked, “Dream we were worried about Tubbo. Are they keeping their memories?” 

“That’s why he wanted to test on Tubbo first-” 

“Dream!” George said. Dream grimaced as guilt hit, and Eret grimaced at the loud noise. “Sorry Eret.” Eret waved a dismissive hand, pulling his sunglasses off to rub his closed eyes. “What else haven’t you told us?” 

“You don’t have claran-” 

“Fuck that,” Quackity said, “Dream what the hell haven’t you told us?” 

Tommy blinked, “I’m still hung up on the fact Dream is Schlatt’s son…” 

“Don’t say that again please,” Dream said, “I don’t…” 

“Don’t like thinking about it?” Techno asked, almost mockingly. “It’s almost as if it’s immoral to do shit like this.” 

Dream shook his head, “If Schlatt never… I wouldn’t have existed if Schlatt didn’t. Beyond that I wouldn’t be me if I did exist… part of my personality is coded into me. I wouldn’t be me if Schlatt never…” 

“This is… This is my life now,” Phil mumbled, “I woke up this morning completely fine… and now? I’m just…” 

“The shock never fades,” Tubbo said to Phil, “You learn to ignore it.” Phil looked at Tubbo and blinked, silently asking if he was serious. “Or it might be Stockholm syndrome.” 

“It’s Stockholm syndrome,” Dream said, “That or you’re so attached to Wilbur and Techno you focus on the emotional bonds you’ve made rather than other things.” George went to go tell Dream to be quiet but the mic clicked on and everyone froze, silently listening. 

Schlatt’s voice, the first time Techno, Fundy, and Skeppy had heard it. “Dream, I need your assistance with Sapnap.” 

“Yes Schlatt,” Dream said, they could all tell Dream was worried about it. They watched him leave. Techno leaned his head back, gently letting it thump against the wall. Phil looked at Techno, analyzing him quickly before moving to sit next to Techno. Techno moved to lay his head on Phil’s shoulder, sighing quietly. Tubbo sat by Techno as well, giving him some space though. 

Techno sighed, “Is there a way to sedate me so I can fucking sleep through this?” 

“If we had the sedatives, we would for you Techno,” Eret said. 

“The sentiment means a lot,” Techno replied, eyes shut and just enjoying Phil’s presence. 

The waiting only got more and more annoying, and more and more worrying. What had happened with Sapnap that took so long? Was Sapnap okay?  _ Was Sapnap dying?  _ It turned out that Sapnap was fine, as Dream reentered and looked annoyed, not upset. “Is he okay?” George asked, worry clear in his voice 

“Yeah Sapnap’s fine,” Dream said, “He just overheated the machines… and melted the wires, and needles, and the restraints. He also set the bed and his clothes on fire. We were figuring out a way to cool him down without hurting him. We don’t know if submerging him in water would hurt him… which just means his room is currently -45 degrees Celsius, and he’s still basically 50 degrees Celsius to the touch.” 

Eret paused, “Is he going to be safe to be around?” 

“Yeah, he can control it, he was dreaming most likely and something in his dream made him heat up. I think when he’s awake, as long as he’s calm he’ll be cool,” Dream said. 

“That’s how it’s supposed to work at least, right?” Techno asked. 

Dream nodded, “That was the plan…” 

“You’re going to be called out again,” Eret said, “I can hear Schlatt walking towards us. You should just stick with him. It would save yourself time.” 

“You guys can help now,” Schlatt said into the mic, “You can’t undo it. None of you have the willpower to kill someone, even if you would consider it mercy. The door is unlocked. Phil, you stay with Techno, Fundy, and Skeppy. I’m sure Tubbo will stay too. The rest of you, return to work. Now!” 

The workers stood up, exchanging glances before walking out. George kept Tommy close, knowing Wilbur would want Tommy safe. Dream looked at the hybrids and Phil sitting in the room still, he went to say something but then glanced towards the window, shaking his head and leaving. Techno could tell that Dream considered telling them something important, but decided not to. “I hate this,” Techno said, “I hate that they all do that.” 

“Do what?” Fundy asked. 

“View us as experiments. We’re projects first, friends second. We can’t be trusted to know things, since Tubbo was turned into a hybrid he’s been kept out of the loop on many things,” Techno said, “Tubbo was their friend, but now that he’s a hybrid, he’s a project first.” 

Tubbo looked at the others, “Do you guys think they’ll start treating Dream differently?” 

“Why wouldn’t they?” Skeppy asked, “He’s one of us in their minds now. George isn’t pushy. He never was with Sapnap or Bad, but with us, he asks as many questions as possible. And that’s what he did to Dream. He asked any question he thought of, and Dream answered…When he shouted at Dream over never telling them why Tubbo was a test, he apologized to Eret for affecting his hearing. Not to Dream for startling him, not to us. To Eret, who’s only hybridity is in the form of sensitive hearing, George can dismiss that as just a sensitive human. Not hybrid.” 

Phil shook his head, “Fundy do you have your memories?” 

“No,” Fundy said, “They made me after Tubbo, but since I didn’t work here, I didn’t need my memories.” 

“Is there a chance I could kidnap you all and we could hide out in a house in the woods?” Phil asked. The group laughed, it was light and in an attempt to fix the atmosphere in the room. 

Techno sighed, “Probably not. It’d be pretty stupid if they didn’t account for the idea of escape, they have some sort of plan if we get out of here.” 

“Not that I know of,” Tubbo said. 

“You were meant to be a hybrid all along,” Skeppy said, “You and Tommy… all of them… he wouldn’t tell you.” 

Tubbo shook his head, “He wouldn’t tell me because Schlatt is paranoid that everyone will backstab him. I’ve never met anyone as paranoid as him. It’s caused information flow issues, it was hell for Wilbur to get the information about you originally Techno. Dream had issues getting information about Skeppy… our files are only supposed to be accessed by our care units, Schlatt wanted the three care units to be distant. Wilbur and Tommy did not let that happen.” 

“Why was Wilbur put in all care units though? Dream literally has to be loyal to Schlatt…” Fundy mused.

“Tommy was put in all care units,” Tubbo said, “Wilbur just never let Tommy go places alone, especially after he let me go somewhere alone and I asked Schlatt to turn me into a hybrid…” 

Techno shook his head, “Why did you ask for this?” 

Tubbo paused, considering the reasons. “I can’t do the scientist jobs, me and Tommy sat in on Skeppy and… I just can’t. I can’t do it. I didn’t want to just be around here as one of the uh… less important people. They tend to be uh… put into dangerous situations and I knew that wouldn’t be smart… You and Skeppy were both successful, so I knew the risk for me was lower than before. The only issue was my memories, but Schlatt said he’d let me keep them.” 

“Why a goat?” Skeppy asked. 

“Schlatt’s pick,” Tubbo said, “Honestly I would’ve picked a bee, but insects seemed too risky to me. So I told Schlatt he could pick. He chose a goat.” 

Techno’s curiosity was piqued by that, “Who picked for us? Do you know why?” 

Tubbo paused, “uhh, Bad picked for Skeppy, and I don’t know why. Wilbur picked for you, he said a pig because pigs have thick skin, and can’t really be hurt physically easily…” Tubbo glanced at Phil who nodded that it was what he fundamentally wanted. “I’d bet Wilbur picked Fundy’s too. He likes foxes.” 

“Why did you get a goat then?” 

“...Schlatt uh… it’s a long story,” Tubbo said. He didn't explain beyond that though. 


	6. Not as Intended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes happen, but his one could've been worse.

It was a few days before the group saw any of the workers beyond Tommy, who’d bring them food and keep them company. So when Dream walked in, sleep deprived it was a shock. “You look like you haven’t slept,” Techno remarked dryly. 

Dream gave a half assed smile, “I haven’t. Bad didn’t turn out like we thought he would…” 

“Wait what?” Skeppy asked, ears turning down in worry and tail swaying in unease. “What happened? Is he okay? Where is he?” 

“He’s fine Skeppy,” Dream replied, “It wasn’t intentional but somehow things got… mixed up, I guess. There’s Bad, and then there’s  _ Bad. _ He’s still himself most of the time, but there’s moments where he somehow becomes more of a hybrid in appearance and acts nothing like himself. We still don’t know how or why.” 

Tubbo looked at Dream, “I’m sure it has nothing to do with turning the kindest person here, the one who gets upset about swearing, into a  _ demon.  _ After all, his mind would definitely handle that  _ fine. _ ” 

“It wasn’t my choice who became what Tubbo,” Dream said, “But yeah… You’re probably right. Uh, I found out the plan for Wilbur and he’s a deer. Sapnap is able to keep himself cool so the three have been sharing a cell… it’s a bigger one.” 

“Since I’m basically sharing can we get a bigger one?” Techno asked. 

Dream paused, “I will talk to Schlatt about that… do you guys… want to go see them?” The group nodded. Dream led them over to the ‘room’. They all took notice of the label on the room, ‘2119, 2078, 2516. Deer, Fire, Demon.’ 

“So they do that to everyone then, huh?” Techno asked. 

“It’s for the ease of the other scientists,” Dream said, “I don’t like it either.” Dream punched the code in. “The code is 21797. So you guys can visit.” 

“Can we know the codes for our own rooms?” Fundy asked. 

Dream nodded, “I’ll get a list written up for you guys.” Dream opened the second door and let the others walk through first. Wilbur perked up seeing Tubbo and Fundy, smiling seeing they were both okay. Wilbur now had antlers, and freckles of white on his face. Spotted deer. Sapnap’s eyes were now a blazing orange and he was repeatedly lighting his finger on fire and putting it out. And then there was Bad, black horns peeking up through his hair, and parts of his skin appearing black. Red eyes.

Bad saw Skeppy and smiled widely, “Geppy!  **Skeppy** .” 

“Hey Bad,” Skeppy said, walking over, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah I’m fine,  **no he’s not** ,” Bad said. 

Sapnap groaned, “Halo leave the guy alone. Let Bad reunite with Skeppy in peace, please?” 

“ **Fine** ,” Bad, or Halo, remarked. Bad looked down at his feet. It was easy to tell the difference between Bad and Halo, as Halo’s voice was deeper than Bad’s, as well as just a general tone difference. “Sorry… he’s-” 

“Dream explained some,” Skeppy said, “I don’t care. I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

Sapnap laughed, “Okay is a strong term.” The group looked at Sapnap. “I’ve gone through at least 50 sets of clothes.” 

“54,” Dream said, “in the past week I’ve seen more of Sapnap than I ever fucking wanted to.” 

Sapnap smirked, “At least it was something nice to look at.” 

“I should have made George do it,” Dream said simply, laughing when Sapnap blushed and started rambling out protests. “Don’t sass me then bitch!” It was clear Dream was joking. 

“Langua-  **he literally said Fuck two sentences ago and you’re upset over him saying Bitch? Get your priorities straight Bad** ,” Halo interrupted Bad. 

Wilbur sighed, “Halo fuck off!!” Tubbo and Fundy sat with Wilbur, Tubbo commenting how Wilbur’s antlers were like his own ram horns. Techno just stood with Phil, processing it all. 

“Have you still not slept Dream?” Sapnap asked, “You’re gunna get hurt.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Dream said, “Just… slower moving. My brain will still work.” 

Phil shook his head, “That’s still not good dude. You should sleep, seriously.” 

“Phil, you literally should not even be here. And those three need constant monitoring because of Halo and Sapnap… I’m fine,” Dream said. 

“Dream, go to fucking bed,” Schlatt’s voice rang through the cell. How was he somehow everywhere at once? “I’ll monitor them. Besides, Techno you’re willing to help break up any fights right?”

Techno nodded, “Yeah sure.” 

“Good,” Schlatt said, “Dream, bed. Now.” Dream sighed, saying bye to the others and walking out. Fundy leaned, trying to see Schlatt through the door but didn’t manage to. The group of hybrids, plus Phil, sighed. 

Tubbo smiled at them, “How’s the heightened hearing been?” 

“Horrible,” Sapnap said. 

Wilbur laughed, “I’ve hated every second of it.” 

“Wow really?” Skeppy remarked, looking at Wilbur bluntly. “I can't imagine how shitty that would be? Especially if you couldn't remember why you're hearing is heightened."

“Yeah I realize how shitty it was but-” 

“Skeppy can you imagine finding out you nearly died as well?” Techno said, looking at Skeppy, “That would be so upsetting and make you dislike someone wouldn’t it?” 

Skeppy smirked, “Yeah it would. Almost enough to distrust them, especially with medical supplies.” Phil was attempting to hide his laughter. 

“Yeah, enough so you might try hurting them when they suddenly try to use medical supplies on you,” Techno said before looking at Wilbur. “How odd.” 

“Goddamn, are you two throwing enough shade?” Sapnap asked, laughing nonetheless. 

Techno shook his head, “We found out that Wilbur literally helped with all of us but Tubbo.” 

“That’s because we used Skeppy to distract Tommy and Wilbur so they wouldn’t stop Schlatt and Dream while working on Tubbo,” Bad said. Skeppy shook his head some. “ **To me it seems like you’re all assholes that don’t understand how to be human. You’re all more human now than you ever were before, including Bad** .” 

Skeppy looked at Halo, “You have a point. Hey maybe now Bad, Sapnap, and Wilbur will finally join Dream in seeing us as friends first and projects second.” 

“We didn’t see you as projects first-” Sapnap went to protest.

Skeppy laughed at the comment, Tubbo, Techno and Fundy all joining. “You saw me as a friend first?” Sapnap nodded. “So why did you try to make me go vegan when you knew I’m combined with a carnivorous animal that needs more protein than a human? Why did  _ you  _ sedate me beyond the needed point so I wouldn’t be a problem while you did tests? Why did you all attempt to do tests on Techno after knowing he has a fear of needles? Why did you put a fucking gasoues sedative in Fundy’s cell? Why are we in cells?! That’s not how you treat a friend! That’s how you treat an animal, a project, an  _ item.  _ But look where you three are now?” 

“How does it feel to have George ask you questions he never would have before? How does it feel to know that to everyone besides Dream, Tommy, George, Eret, Quackity, and Schlatt you’re a number,” Skeppy said, “Numbers 2119, 2078, 2516. That those numbers are how your ‘room’ is labeled? That you’re nothing more than Deer, Fire, and Demon hybrid? How does it fucking feel? Does it feel like how it felt before?? Do you think they see you the same as they did before? Do you think they ever will again?” 

Wilbur paused, “How much do you remember Skeppy…?” 

“More than I ever fucking told you,” Skeppy said. None of them knew that Schlatt was watching them from the other side of the glass still, it was forgotten. Schlatt was amused by Skeppy’s behavior frankly, knowing that before this all Skeppy was a shy intern. Much like Tubbo or Tommy, Bad had been training Skeppy. Skeppy was close to being an official worker for Schlatt, like Wilbur, Bad, or George was. Bad was the one to metaphorically pull the trigger on Skeppy, deciding that his friend and apprentice was too shy to be able to do the job. Bad told Schlatt to make him a hybrid instead, which was an opportunity Schlatt took. 

Techno’s red eyes were suddenly cast toward the window, none of the others noticed, too focused on Wilbur and Skeppy’s argument. Schlatt sat quietly, looking towards Techno. There was something inherently odd about Techno, Schlatt would be the first to admit. Dream had filed a report with Phil saying that previously Techno didn’t seem to understand emotions the best, and didn’t show any himself. Schlatt knew neither was true now.

The oldest Hybrid always seemed to know what others were feeling, before they were. Schlatt didn’t know  _ how  _ that happened. It wasn’t something any of them added while doing Techno’s procedure. “Guys, I’m going back to my cell. I need to sleep, it’s a bit hard sharing the room with 4 other people.” The group all said bye to Techno, going back to talking. Phil looked at Techno, hesitant to let him go before shaking his head and sighing. Techno entered the room with Schlatt. 

“Want to talk?” Schlatt asked. Techno nodded. Schlatt sent someone in there to keep an eye on the others, and walked off with Techno some. Techno stayed by Schlatt’s side. Techno took in Schlatt’s appearance, brown and curly hair, and yellow eyes, with sideways pupils. 


	7. Sympathizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno talks to Schlatt.

Techno looked around as the two walked, observing the areas of this facility he had never seen. It was much bigger than it looked and it seemed like Schlatt was the owner.  _ How did he have the money for this? Why would he do this?  _ Schlatt unlocked a door and let Techno walk in. Schlatt followed, keeping the door unlocked and sitting in one of the chairs. It was Schlatt’s house basically, Techno never realized that the others lived there too. 

“So what made you so curious Techno?” Schlatt asked, rubbing his eyes some. 

Techno paused, “I knew nothing about you. Only what little the others have said.” 

“Which consists of paranoid, crazy, and intimidating right?”

“Pretty much.” 

“Were they right?” Schlatt asked, wondering if Techno thought such things about him. 

Techno shrugged, “Partially, you’re certainly paranoid, and intimidating since you’re obviously intelligent, and you carry a gun.” 

“I wouldn’t shoot any of you,” Schlatt said, “Waste of time, effort, money. And would upset Dream and Tubbo, which I simply do not want.” 

“Surprised you included Tubbo in that statement.” 

“Why?” Schlatt asked simply,

Techno shook his head, “Dream is… obviously special to you. Tubbo however? I figured you’d view him like me or Skeppy, maybe Tommy. Just another person around.” 

“Tubbo is… an interesting kid. Despite all he’s seen he’s positive, he’s humane. Everyday you can watch that slip a bit from Tommy. It was long gone in Wilbur and Sapnap, it’s long gone in George,” Schlatt said, “What I ask them to do is taxing, painful sometimes. The fact they’ve chosen to do it so long impresses me. But the fact Tubbo did it for so long, and is still… Tubbo. Is outstanding.” 

Techno tried understanding Schlatt’s thinking, “And you rewarded him for that with ripping him apart and putting him back together?” 

“So far, Hybridity has made people more humane. It will preserve that in Tubbo, and Tubbo did ask for it,” Schlatt said, “He wanted this.” 

“You could have just let him stay around, not everyone has to help you.” 

Schlatt glanced at Techno, “I’m doing this to help us all. Originally it was for me, but now? It’s to help you all.” 

“How twisted is your logic to believe this is helpful? You’ve seen how it affects people, Skeppy is angry at Wilbur, Bad’s head is splitting itself in half,” Techno said, “How is that… helpful?”

“I never meant for that to happen to Bad,” Schlatt said, his voice did hold some form of remorse. “And the reason Skeppy is upset is he regained memories, and didn’t regain all of them. He did ask for other options. Bad just chose what to do for him. Skeppy can’t be mad at Bad though, never has been able to.” 

Techno paused, “What do you mean?” 

“Skeppy, much like Tubbo, eventually just hated the job. Back then though it was significantly more depressing. We had a lot of failures,” Schlatt’s tone dropped for a moment, remorse? Guilt? Sadness? Regret? “Skeppy hated seeing it. Then there was you, and you were a success. Skeppy kept asking for other options, but there simply were none we could risk. But… with you it had seemed we nearly perfected the technique. So Bad told Skeppy, Skeppy said that even Death would be better than continuing the job.” 

Techno paused, “How many…”

“A couple hundred, maybe,” Schlatt said, “Most were better off dead than in their previous life. Some were scumbags that would have their memory erased if successful so we could maybe make them good people. Never children, never good people with good lives. People who would either benefit or asked. A few were people who worked for me… it was really hundreds of assisted suicides in a way.” 

“What was different about me then?” Techno asked. 

Schlatt looked over at Techno, thinking for a moment, remembering the procedure. “Maybe a few things, you were basically dead as we did it, it was a last ditch effort to save you. You had a reason to fight, Phil. You had a rough life that maybe made you physically stronger so you could pull through easier. I think the main reason is a want to survive it. All of you so far, that are still here, have wanted to live.” 

“Maybe,” Techno said quietly, “I had Phil, Skeppy had Bad, Tubbo had… all of us. Do you know who Fundy fought through for?” 

“Eret,” Schlatt said, “They were friends. Eret keeps on sunglasses, with that, no one can tell he’s an experiment so he leaves as he pleases like Wilbur did or George does.” 

“You do realize you’ve doomed us all to isolation right?” Techno asked, “We can’t leave here. Can you imagine seeing me in a walmart or something?” 

Schlatt nodded some, “I know… most of the others don’t have reasons to leave-” 

“None of us do…” Techno said, “Beyond… going outside really. Phil said he only likes seeing me, Tubbo and Tommy, and when they’re on good terms Wilbur… I only had Phil, and now I have more friends if anything. Tubbo, Tommy, Wilbur, Skeppy, Bad and Sapnap had practically already made that commitment.” 

“I do apologize for trapping you guys here,” Schlatt said, “If I could make it so you could leave, I would. I’m really only used to Dream, who simply never liked leaving.”

“None of them will think about it unless it’s mentioned.”

Schlatt smiled, “That’s good. The last thing I need is you guys even more distraught.” Schlatt’s eyes scanned the walls of his room. “That’s not what you’re intended for.” 

“So we do have a use? Not just in the name of science?” 

“Can you keep a secret?” Schlatt asked Techno, looking at him in a side glance. Techno nodded. “Remember how you had a test that was basically seeing how many guards it took to take you down, how much damage you could do?” 

Techno snorted, “Yeah and I got injected with some dumb fucking rage inducing thing.” 

“I need you to be at your strongest like you will be when it’s needed,” Schlatt said, “There’s some people who want me dead. A long story, run of it is, I shot some mafia members, stole a few million dollars, and bounced from Italy. So they’re after me, rightfully so, so I needed bodyguards, ones that could fight the mafia. Humans… we’re so breakable. None of you are designed to be so fragile.” 

Schlatt looked over, seeing Techno listening intently to the explanation. “So, I made you all sleeper agents. I say a certain phrase, you  _ all,  _ including Dream and Eret, go into… that type of ‘feral’ mode. I give a command, you do. I say stop, you do. I won’t use it until the time is needed, the phrase only works if I say it. I won’t abuse that power, I don’t want to risk you guys getting hurt.” 

“See I believe you about that,” Techno said, “Because you did it to Dream and Tubbo too.” 

“I know it’s… immoral, I can understand that I am playing God. I needed to, humans hear the explanation, and they run. They get scared, I’m sure some of you will too. That’s why everyone but You and Dream think it’s in the name of science and medicine,” Schlatt said. 

“Medici- Clones,” Techno said, “They think we’re a stepping stone to making clones, so people can have organ transplants they would need.” 

Schlatt nodded, “In a way you still are, that is the plan after the mafia stuff is handled. The clones would be brain dead, if someone needs a brain transplant I’d make something like Dream’s brain. Upload the memories to a computer, make a chip, and attack it to a brain that could handle the functions of the body.” 

“Not a horrible idea,” Techno said. Schlatt smiled some, and Techno took notice of the slightly sharper canines. “...Are you like us? I can’t tell like normal.” 

“Somewhat,” Schlatt said, “Ram. Made me stronger, and the eyes were a bonus. The teeth are just how my teeth are.” 

“You’re really fond of Tubbo huh?” 

Schlatt shook his head, “I feel more of a paternal instinct for the kid than Dream. Part of that is I’ve always seen Dream as an associate after he reached about 16. My right hand, sure, but not my child.” 

“He hates being called your child.” 

“That’s fair,” Schlatt said, “He’s never acted like it. Our relationship is like that of childhood friends turned coworkers, he can, and does, come for me for comfort. However we separate our work from any emotional ties.” 

“Explains why you both seem apathetic at times, at least Dream did early on,” Techno said, “I don’t know why he changed that…I’m glad he did.”

Schlatt thought for a moment, thinking to see if he could realize why Dream suddenly started treating them all as friends and not work, “I’m not sure why he did… Maybe it was something one of you said. Most of what I know from your interactions is from the reports my workers file. And they are supposed to only file one when something actually happens, the only ones about you interacting with others are Tubbo and Tommy, and when you met Skeppy.” 

“So let me make sure I’ve got everything right about this, you’re also a hybrid, you like Tubbo and Dream the most, we’re all sleeper agent bodyguards for you because you pissed off the mafia, and after this you’re going to attempt making clones?” Techno asked.

Schlatt thought for a moment before nodding, “That’s about it yeah. Am I what you expected?” 

“I was expecting more like a scientist driven mad by a god complex frankly.” 

“I mean, god complex? Yes. Driven mad by it? Not yet,” Schlatt replied. Techno nodded in agreement. “It’ll happen someday, just not anytime soon.” 

Techno smiled some, “Exactly. I’ve got time before I lose it and need a straight jacket.” Schlatt nodded at Techno in agreement. 

“You should go,” Schlatt said, “Your friends will be bored sooner or later, and if you aren’t there than they might… panic. Keep what we discussed between us okay? Maybe talking with Dream is fine, but only if you’re alone.”

Techno nodded, “You’re right.” 

“After everyone’s back in your cell, you all can go to room 3099, should be big enough for you, Tubbo, Skeppy and Phil,” Schlatt said, “Fundy will be staying with Wilbur and those two.” 

“Oh… Thank you,” Techno said, he hadn’t expected that. 

“Should be nicer quality, I haven’t given a nicer one to those three as Sapnap might destroy it.” Techno nodded in agreement. “Oh and here,” Schlatt said, handing Techno a paper. “Codes for everyone’s doors. Save you and Dream some time.” 

“Thank you,” Techno said. Schlatt nodded and motioned Techno off. Techno held the paper in his clawed hand and left the room, pausing for a moment, letting the conversation play over in his head as he started to walk to his ‘room’ to wait for the others. Schlatt wasn’t so bad, just trying to keep himself safe, and doing whatever it takes to do so. 

Techno looked at the paper and then punched the code in for his ‘room’. He looked around at it, realizing he wouldn’t be here again for a while at least. Techno sat on the bed, and waited, knowing that sooner or later his friends would arrive. Eventually he was right, Tubbo, Fundy, Skeppy and Phil returned to see Techno waiting. “We get to go somewhere,” Techno said simply. 

“Where?” Tubbo asked, “What’s that paper?” 

Techno shrugged, “Codes, I talked with someone. Come on, let’s go. New room. Fundy, sadly you’re stuck with Wilbur still.” 

“...You talked with Schlatt?” 

“Someone,” Techno corrected, “Let’s go.” The group hesitantly followed Techno, not knowing how he knew this or why he knew this. Techno had figured out the numbering of the rooms earlier while walking back. Techno looked at the room as he got there, ‘3099. Beginnings’. Techno shook his head, mildly amused, before punching the code in. 

“Who the hell did you talk with?” Skeppy asked. 

Techno shrugged some, opening the door for them all. To their surprise, it was an actual  _ room _ , four beds, a door off shooting to a bathroom. “This is… new…” Tubbo said, “None of the rooms looked like this as far as I knew.” 

“Maybe it’s new,” Techno offered simply, “We room here now though.” 

“You leave for an hour and suddenly you’re on Schlatt’s good side or something dude,” Skeppy said. 

Techno shrugged, “Maybe I am on Schlatt’s good side. Don’t worry about what I did or didn’t do, appreciate I got us a nice room okay?” Techno gently pushed Skeppy gently, smiling at the bark he received in response. Phil gave Techno a confused look, and Techno mouthed ‘I’ll tell you later’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMM MORALLY GREY CHARACTERS MMMMMMM


	8. The Last of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt feels rushed for time, and Techno knows why.

The group comfortably fell into their room and their space together, as it was their space together this time. Not just Techno’s that they were all in. More often than not though, they would be visiting Bad, Wilbur, Sapnap, and Fundy during the day, either group heading to the other’s room. The fact that Phil wasn’t a hybrid slowly became odd, rather than the fact the others were hybrids. They had found a new normal.

Techno was walking with the others to the other room one time when Dream stopped him silently, “...Take Tommy with. Don’t let him leave. It does not matter who requests him.” Techno raised an eyebrow, confused on why Dream was asking for that, but nonetheless Tubbo grabbed Tommy’s hand and the group continued on their walk. Dream shaking his head some as he set off to find the others. Phil put the code in for them all to enter and the others waved at them. 

“Hey!” Bad said, “What’s up?”

Skeppy shrugged, “Nothing. Same old because we’re locked underground.” Techno rolled his eyes, not responding to the greetings. Instead looking at Tommy and trying to figure out why Dream wanted Techno to take him, and then it clicked.  _ Quackity and George were still human,  _ as was Tommy. 

“Techno you in there dude?” Sapnap asked, waving his hand in front of Techno. Moving back when red eyes glared at him. “There ya are. What had you thinking so hard?”

“Dream stopped me in the hall, told me to take Tommy with us, not to let him leave… Schlatt and Dream are working on Quackity and George. They’re the last of the group still ‘human’. He needs to have us all as… different.” 

Halo scoffed, “ **I’m really starting to hate that… superiority. All knowing and Schlatt’s bitch thing you’re doing Techno** .” 

“I’m not Schlatt’s bitch, I’ve just talked with him.” 

“More than we ever did,” Wilbur remarked, laying his head against the wall carefully to avoid hitting his antlers. 

Techno shrugged, “And that’s my fault somehow?” 

“You also keep talking with Dream a lot more than you used to,” Phil remarked. 

“Woah hey no,” Techno said, “All of them can turn on me and hate me, you however Phil, you have to be on my side. I told you what I could.” The group all looked at Phil. “He won’t tell.” 

“ **Pussy** ,” Halo remarked, Bad quickly glaring at ‘him’, more so their own body. Halo rolled their eyes. “ **Fine, I won’t swear, coward** .”

“Halo dude, just fuck off!” Fundy complained. “Any clue where Eret is?” 

“Probably helping Dream and Schlatt.” 

Wilbur rolled his eyes, “He probably would have us help but just knows we won’t anymore.” 

“ **I can and would** ,” Halo said, raising his hand some, “ **Schlatt’s got some good reasons** .” 

Techno paused, looking at Halo, “Do you know about it all?” 

“ **My roommates are deep sleepers** ,” Halo replied, and Techno knew what that meant. Yes, Halo did know about some of it. Maybe not that they were sleeper agents, but at least the reason that Schlatt had done this to them all. Techno wondered if Schlatt made up some other reason to tell Halo, he wouldn’t put it beyond the man. “ **Stop thinking so hard about it** .” 

“I’m thinking because I doubt he told you the truth, not with Bad being able to hear your thoughts and vice versa. He doesn’t trust Bad as much,” Techno said, “Not after some of what Bad’s done.” 

“ **Are you talking about** -”

“Exactly,” Techno said, Halo simply nodded that the pig had a point. “You realize the time crunch that’s happening right? He rushed real quick from you three to those two.” 

“ **He’s worried it’s soon** ,” Halo said, “ **Let’s hope those two heal up before then** .” 

“Can we have context to understand this conversation?” Sapnap asked. Techno shook his head no. “Why not?” 

Techno shrugged, “Gave Schlatt my word to not talk about it. Probably shouldn’t have said anything to Halo. Only was supposed to talk about it with Dream… or at least  _ parts  _ of what he told me.” 

“...So you are Schlatt’s bitch?” Wilbur asked. 

“I could kill you,” Techno said, “I could. I am considering it.” 

“You won’t. Schlatt said none of us have the will to kill, George told us he said that.” 

Techno looked over at Wilbur, “He was talking about you, none of  _ you _ would have been willing to kill someone. Even in mercy.” 

“You wouldn’t kill,” Wilbur said. 

Techno looked at Phil, “You really told them  _ nothing  _ about my life before here huh?” 

“Look all they know is you did some fucked shit, and got sliced through the gut,” Phil said to Techno. Techno shrugged some. “I don’t think any of them considered that was your source of income, they wouldn’t think of it.” 

The others looked at Techno, almost in fear of his answer. “I was a hitman,” Techno said, “Local gangs mostly, nothing big to get my life threatened… until it did. Point is, I have and can still kill. I just wouldn’t kill most of you most days.” 

“...Thank you?” Skeppy said, a bit confused. 

“Only like you, Tubbo, Tommy and Phil are safe Skeppy,” Techno said, “Bad and Halo tend to be on my good side more often than Deer boy and arsonist.” 

“Hey!” 

“Than stop calling me pig boy when you think I’m not listening,” Techno shot back at Sapnap who went silent. Then they all heard that quiet click of the mic and speaker turning on. 

Dream cleared his throat some, “Tommy can you come with me?” Techno remembered what Dream said, do not let Tommy leave. “I need your help with something.” Tommy went to get up, but Techno stomped one of his hooves against the floor while looking at Tommy. Tommy silently moved back into his spot between Tubbo and Fundy. Dream went quiet, “Tommy…” 

“I’m sure someone else will be able to help,” Tommy said, “Plenty of others that are more skilled than me as well Dream. I’m going to stay here.” Techno’s eyes were scanning the room, at the top of Fundy’s old room there were vents all along the walls that the sedative gas came through. This room was lacking those. If Schlatt really wanted to take Tommy, he’d have to make someone fight their way in. 

“Tommy,” Schlatt’s voice, “Come here. Now.” Tubbo grabbed Tommy’s wrist, looking towards the hidden window. “He’ll be fine Tubbo. Let go of him.” Bad looked at Sapnap for a moment, who nodded and whispered something to Tommy. Tommy looked at Sapnap, considering the option. Tommy then looked at Techno, glancing from him to the door. Techno shook his head no. 

Dream sighed, “Tommy, it’s fine. Why are you so worried?” 

“Techno says-” 

“Techno let him leave,” Schlatt said suddenly, “Techno come on.” 

“You don’t need him.” 

Schlatt sighed, “Techno you know damn well-” 

“You have enough.”

“I can’t just let him be there-” 

“He’ll be safe,” Techno said, looking towards the window, “He’ll be fine. How are George and Quackity?” 

Schlatt sighed into the mic, “Asleep, they’re both done though.” 

“What are they?” 

“A duck, and a dog.” 

“That was cruel,” Techno replied, “Making Quackity a duck.” 

“He said that’s what he wanted,” Schlatt replied. 

Sapnap paused, “Wait hang on!! Is this why you asked what anim-” 

“He’s your boyfriend, yeah,” Schlatt said, Sapnap flushed and looked away. “Did you really think I didn’t know?” 

“...Yeah.” 

Techno laughed, “You said yourself Schlatt was paranoid, why wouldn’t he have cameras everywhere?” 

“I didn’t think about it.” 

“Didn’t get that luxury,” Techno replied, gently rubbing his arms some at the memory. “Those two left by the way, you can stop biting your tongues.”

Wilbur shook his head some, “How are you  _ that  _ close to Schlatt?” 

“Do I really look like I know?” Techno asked, “Besides, I can barely get him to listen to me. He just knew I had a point about that.”

“What do you mean he has enough?” Tubbo asked. Techno looked at him, he couldn’t tell them that he meant Schlatt had enough sleeper agents, that they’d be able to keep him safe without Tommy being one. However, lying upfront to Tubbo wasn’t something Techno really wanted to do. “What did you mean?” 

Halo came to Techno’s rescue, “ **You’ll find out soon. Don’t worry, you’ll know when it happens** .” 

“Halo that was more terrifying than whatever Techno was talking about,” Skeppy said simply. Halo shrugged, not really caring about it. Techno was considering how correct Halo was in the assumption they’d find out soon, surely it would be under a month, that’s the only reason he would rush for Quackity and George, and insist so strongly for Tommy despite Dream’s protests. Techno didn’t even know what would be said, just one moment he’d be fine, and the next his body would automatically do whatever Schlatt wished. 

The loss of autonomy didn’t scare Techno like it should’ve. 


	9. Sleeper Agents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Present."   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> "Gone."

Even if you know something is going to happen, that doesn’t mean you can be prepared for it. Everyone was all over the place, but then every speaker everywhere clicked on and Schlatt’s voice rang through them, “Present.” All the doors unlocked, and every experiment Schlatt had ever made switched into fight mode. They all started walking towards Schlatt, all still conscious. 

Techno and Dream were startled at best, but quickly realized what it was and didn’t resist their bodies movements. They could move their eyes, so Techno looked at the panicked look in Tubbo’s eyes and blinked, and Tubbo went with it. Dream and Techno managed to convince all the others to just roll with it. Techno glanced to the left to look at Bad, it was clear to see that Halo was the one walking by his side, as calm, if not more calm, than Dream and Techno. 

**_So, this is fun_ ** _ ,  _ Halo’s voice met their heads.  **_Can’t read thoughts, only project em, stop panicking. I can see your eyes going everywhere. I guess Schlatt wanted someone to keep you guys calm_ ** _?  _ Halo looked at Techno who blinked twice, a yes. It was Techno to suggest it for them all a while ago, shortly after talking with Schlatt. Two meaning yes, once meaning no. Taps, blinks, coughs, whatever method they’d have. 

“Can you guys talk?” Tommy asked quietly. The experiments blinked once. Phil was at Tommy’s side, he knew very little. Techno had only told Phil that there’d be a day where they all acted bizarre. “...Only blink?” They blinked twice. “...What’s happening?” 

**_We can’t talk Tommy_ ** _ ,  _ Halo answered,  **_As for what’s happening, all of us are sleeper agents. Schlatt had people out of him and needed bodyguards that wouldn’t die_ ** _.  _ Techno’s tusks grew and his breathing got heavier, and Sapnap’s hands ignited themselves.  **_We will only hurt who Schlatt says to, you and Phil will be fine. If you can help, try to. But keep yourselves safe first. The rest of us will be okay_ ** _. _

The group came to a halt in front of Schlatt, who had guns pointed at him from all sides. Their targets seemed shaken by the approach of the group, Techno locked eyes with Schlatt for a moment, who had his hands behind his head. Schlatt just gave a single nod and everything was flung into chaos. Techno’s mind was racing as he threw a gun from a target’s hands. As much as he wanted to protect the others, he knew he wouldn’t be able to, he just had to hope they could protect themselves. 

Techno didn’t even acknowledge the red liquid on his hands as his eyes scanned around looking for a new target. Eyes locking on the person with a gun pointed at Dream, Techno knew that the others and himself could take a bullet fine. Dream couldn’t. Techno’s body was moving before he realized it and he was pinning that person to the ground. He heard a gun go off, somewhere. Techno didn’t look around. Fighting against the person he pinned to the ground. 

It was everywhere, the blood. The floor was covered, their hands were covered, their faces. Tommy and Phil were away, hiding somewhere they would be safe Techno hoped. Choosing to not risk it. None of them knew that Schlatt was glad about that, all assuming they were simply glad about it. Techno felt eyes scan over him more than once, people looking for their next move. 

None of them acknowledged how comfortable they felt right now, all knowing this should unsettle them, and to a degree it did. However, the majority of their feelings right now were positive. Maybe it was something Schlatt had designed, maybe it was from the relief of finally knowing what Techno, Dream, and Halo had been hiding. None of them knew, not even Dream did. 

Techno merely growled some at the sudden pain in his side, looking at the wound and noticing he was shot. It could be taken care of later, instead Techno looked at the target who shot him and rushed towards them. Another gun being thrown out of his way, and another victim. The violence was almost reassuring to Techno, it was something he knew. Techno could fight, Techno could kill, he knew how to do this. 

“Gone,” Schlatt said simply after Techno tore the throat out of his current victim. Everyone stumbled some, a few falling. Techno managed to catch Tubbo before he hit the floor though. Techno took deep breaths, looking around at everyone before going to move, hissing at the pain shooting through his body. Everyone glanced over at Techno, but it was Schlatt to kneel next to him. “Hold still, I’ll get the bullet out of you. Everyone else is to da-”

“Yeah I know,” Techno grunted, his tusks returning to their normal size. “Just get this fucking bullet out of me.” Schlatt had tweezers with him, Techno didn’t bother asking. Just moving his blood soaked shirt so Schlatt could remove the bullet. “Halo is shit at explaining things by the way Schlatt.” 

Schlatt sighed, “I didn’t consider trying to make it so anyone else could do that. I also figured it would be Bad and not Halo.” 

“ **Bad didn’t want anything to do with this** ,” Halo remarked simply. Schlatt hummed in response, carefully removing the bullet from Techno’s side. “ **I would’ve guessed guns didn’t even pierce him considering how many needles he’s broken** .” 

“A fucking bullet is a lot more powerful than a needle Wilbur is shakily holding Halo.” 

Wilbur grunted, “Can we get an explanation since your three bitches told us nothing Schlatt?” 

“ **Say that again and I’m slitting your throat Wilbur** .” 

“I’m not Schlatt’s bitch!” Techno protested. Dream just shrugged some in response. 

Schlatt sighed, “I made you all sleeper agents. I had the mafia out after me and needed some bodyguards who could take a bullet and survive easily.”

“A bullet?” 

“...Techno you weren’t supposed to be shot  _ that  _ many times. Also don’t bring it up, Dream’s still pissed,” Schlatt replied. 

Dream looked at Schlatt, “You just gave random bitches orders to put Techno in a potentially dangerous situation  _ without telling me _ . Yeah I’m pissed! Where’s Tommy and Phil?” 

“Over here!” Phil replied, walking over with Tommy. Tommy ran over and hugged Tubbo immediately. Phil then looked at Wilbur. “He’ll be safe, you said. He won’t die, you said.” 

“Wilbur didn’t know about this Phil,” Schlatt said, “Only Dream did for the longest time. I told Techno because he asked, and Halo because I needed someone able to keep you guys calm.” Schlatt got up, walking off to grab some medical supplies. Phil crossed his arms nonetheless, but stopped arguing. 

“...So no one wanted to mention that Schlatt’s like us? Just… not a word?” Skeppy asked. 

“We aren’t supposed to talk about it,” George said. Quackity stretched his wings, no blood on them because the crimson liquid just rolled off them. “This is why you weren’t supposed to see him, or at least that’s what he told us. Seems like he lied a lot more than we realized.” 

Schlatt walked back towards the group, tossing Dream and Halo medical supplies, and those two went to check the others. “Did you expect me to be honest with humans who couldn’t even act humane?” Schlatt asked, stitching up the wound in Techno’s side. Techno merely grunting in response. 

“We weren’t inhumane-” George was cut off by Skeppy and Fundy’s hysterical laughter. “We weren’t!” 

“ **So add delusional to the list of George’s symptoms** ,” Halo remarked, “ **Dream you got that right** ?” Dream nodded, carefully taking care of the injuries Eret had received in the carnage. “ **George I suggest you stop talking before you piss off Skeppy, however it is funny to watch Skeppy destroy someone emotionally** .” 

Skeppy sighed, “Not the time Halo. Are you hurt?” Halo looked at himself, bending some before shaking his head no. 

“Not yet at least,” Schlatt mumbled, “You’re all going to hate life tomorrow I hope you realize.” 

“I know.” 

“Well you’ve already done this in a way as well Techno.” 

“You tell me to not mention that and you do it anyways,” Techno said, “Hypocrite.” 

Tommy paused, “Wait do I have to take care of all of them tomorrow?” 

“I will help you Tommy,” Schlatt replied, “But yes. None of them trust the other doctors here.” 

Wilbur looked at Schlatt, “Are we supposed to?” 

“Eh… I don’t trust them so-” 

“Do you trust us?” Skeppy asked. 

Schlatt looked at them, before rolling his eyes, “No. I just turned people I couldn’t trust into my body guards. I just chose you guys, the strongest people here, to be my bodyguards in times of need because I  _ don’t  _ trust you. Are you stupid Skeppy??” 

“I mean that would make sense in their minds,” Dream said to Schlatt, “They don’t fully realize everything. You guys, the sleeper agent thing is only so strong, you have to also want to protect Schlatt for it to have worked… Did we share emotions during that?” 

“Did you?” Schlatt asked Dream.

Dream paused, “I’m not sure. Felt a lot more comfortable killing than I should’ve.” 

“That would’ve been Techno’s fault,” Phil remarked, “The thought of you guys sharing emotions, even for a short amount of time is terrifying.”

“ **You must hate that me and Bad always do, huh** ?” Halo asked. Phil just nodded. 

Sapnap thought, “Wait Halo if you and Bad share emotions does that mean-” 

“ **We are not talking about that** .” Dream looked at Schlatt and mouthed ‘oops’ which Schlatt just chuckled at. “ **Don’t laugh at me, it's not funny** .” 

Skeppy paused, “What is happening?” Skeppy’s confusion got worse when George, Sapnap, Wilbur, and Dream started laughing harder. “ _ Context  _ please!” 

“...Skeppy… don’t worry about it,” Dream said, “It’s a long story.” 

“ **This is why Bad was against the memory erasure Schlatt** .” 

“Look, it was kind of needed at the time considering Techno and Skeppy’s lives.” 

Techno thought for a moment, “Yeah if I had my memories at first this would’ve been the final straw… yeah probably.” 


	10. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air-
> 
> a bit to clearly to everyone but Techno.

After the sleeper agent incident, all the hybrids were basically told by Schlatt ‘Do whatever, go wherever, and those of you who were employed, do your damn jobs’. So instead of hiding out in their cells, Dream and Wilbur showed Techno and Fundy their lounge room and Skeppy had regained his memories and already knew. Techno found himself spending a lot of time there, usually with Fundy but most of the others passed through a lot. 

Including Dream, who was still getting used to everyone knowing he was, basically, Schlatt’s son. Everyone was finally processing it now that they weren’t constantly being taken here or there to be experimented on or fighting on Schlatt’s behalf. Dream and Techno took to talking a lot, both of them being a ‘first’ in the group. 

“I’m bored.” 

“Don’t you have a job to do?” Techno asked, putting his book down. He was pretending to be annoyed, but honestly was quite happy Dream was there. 

Dream groaned in complaint and laid across the couch, his head in Techno’s lap, “Yeah but like it’s boooring.” 

“Was it boring when you watched me 24/7?” 

“No you’re interesting Techno,” Dream replied. Techno hummed some, picking his book back up to go back to reading. Dream gasped in offence and Techno just rolled his eyes, ignoring Dream. “Techno!! Give me attention!” 

Techno sighed, “No, go bother George or Sapnap or something.” 

“...I kinda don’t want to, considering I saw them enter a room together and lock the door.” Techno looked at Dream, asking if Dream was being serious and Dream nodded. 

Techno put his book down, “Poor Eret, I'd hate to hear that.”

“No shit,” Dream laughed, sitting up next to Techno, “What are you reading?” 

“A greek mythology book,” Techno replied, “Doubt you’re intere-”

Dream smiled, “Tell me about it. I’m curious Tech.” Techno slowly started to tell Dream about the myth he most recently read, glancing over occasionally to see Dream smiling and listening. Shortly after Techno was happily talking about all sorts of myths, Dream asked questions and smiled and laughed with him. Eventually Dream had to go, Schlatt needed him for something and he said bye to Techno before running off. 

After that a trend started, when Dream had down time he’d seek out Techno to spend time with him. Even if others were around, Dream went searching for Techno. Ever the oblivious, it took Techno a while to realize it. The way Dream wanted to listen to him talk all the time, the way Dream just always wanted to spend time together with him. 

Dream had a crush on Techno. 

Techno found it mildly amusing at first, knowing when they first met they practically hated each other. However, Techno found himself caring for Dream a lot too. Techno hadn’t ever had a crush before, the most he’s had to a relationship was that odd middle ground with Phil where they lived together and spent a lot of time just cuddling in down time. But that was platonic, mostly platonic at least.

However, Techno lived in a non-confrontational way when it came to emotions, especially his own, so he didn’t plan on telling Dream about them. However, Techno told Phil everything, and always had. So when Phil walked into the room he shared with Techno, Tubbo, and Skeppy. With just Techno in there. Techno was ready to pour his heart out about this situation. 

“Phil.” 

“Oh boy,” Phil said, “Who is it mate? Who you crushing on?” 

Techno paused, “...Dream.” 

“Dream?!” Phil asked, looking shocked before sitting next to Techno. “Go on, I’m listening.” 

“He’s just… so nice. Like Phil, he goes out of his way to listen to me ramble about greek myths, he stands up for us when Wilbur’s on his tirades about the morals of hybrids and what not,” Techno said, “Dream does most things we ask happily, he just likes helping. He’s kind, and helpful. And god he’s smart! He’s so smart… I just… he’s great Phil.” 

Phil smiled at Techno, nodding some, “Planning on hiding your emotions and not telling him?” 

“...That obvious?” Techno asked, his ear twitching some. 

“To me?” Phil asked, “Always that obvious Techno.” Techno sighed some. “I’m telling him-”

“PHIL COME ON NO-”

Phil sighed, “Techno, you like him right?” Techno nodded. “Literally everyone in this damn place knows he likes you, even you know that-"

"I suspect it-"

"I’ll tell him for you okay?” 

“....Fine.” Phil smiled at Techno, before the two changed the topic to something else. Techno trusted that Phil was being honest that Dream liked him, to blind by his own feelings to try figuring out if that was actually true. Techno decided to trust Phil fully, as he had done so many times before. 

Techno didn’t know when Phil told Dream, all he knew is one day Dream stormed by, grabbed Techno’s hand and dragged him off away from everyone. Techno went with, ignoring the slight pain in his side. That had randomly been happening since getting shot. He still needed to talk to Schlatt about it. Dream dragged Techno into a room and shut the door, looking at Techno. “What Dream?” Techno asked. 

“Was Phil telling the truth?? That you… that you like me??” 

Look at his feet, Techno tried to hide his blush. “...yeah. Yeah I do.” Techno was putting his hope into Phil’s hands at this moment, Phil said Dream liked him too. Hopefully Phil was telling the truth.

“HOLY SHIT YES!!” Dream cheered, smiling widely. Just like his face didn’t pale, Dream didn’t blush. Dream paused for a moment, calming down. “I mean um… I like you too… A lot… like…  _ a lot _ , Techno.” 

“That’s good…” Techno said, looking up at Dream now. 

Dream paused, “Do you uh… wanna do the whole boyfriend thing?”   


“...Yeah I’m good with the whole boyfriend thing.” 

Dream nodded, “Good good…” Dream just looked at Techno for a moment. “Wait- YEAH GOOD GREAT!!” Techno laughed some at Dream’s delayed reaction and smiled warmly when Dream hugged him. Techno hugged Dream back, feeling Dream’s head lay against his shoulder. 

“So boyfriend and boyfriend?” 

“Yeah, boyfriend and boyfriend,” Dream mumbled. Techno wouldn’t tell anyone how much he smiled over this, just messing up Dream’s blonde hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROMANCE? IN MY FANFICS?? *THE FUCK IS THIS ECONOMY*
> 
> Also I hope you guys are ready for some hurt/comfort in the next chapter :D


	11. Potentially Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halo and Techno had a lot in common. Emotionally withdrawn, Violent, Smart, doesn't grow close to many people-
> 
> the main difference was, Halo doesn't smile, ever. Oh and- 
> 
> Halo *likes* Techno.

Wilbur was going on about  _ something  _ again, not that Halo bothered listening. Instead he was occasionally glancing at Techno. The two decided to talk a lot, as Bad never did as much work as the others so Halo had down time. Techno and Halo had a lot in common, so they talked more. Then they found the other’s calming vibe refreshing from the other’s high energy, so they talked more. Then they talked, so they talked more.

Then Halo got a crush. 

Needless to say, Bad was less than thrilled when he was around one day and was talking to Techno and felt an odd surge of emotions. Halo chose to explain and Bad nearly ended up cursing him out aloud, in front of Techno. Instead just mentally replying,  _ “What the fuck Halo?” _ Halo never talked about it and tried to ignore it, as did Bad.

Later on the two were in Bad’s room, just sitting there. “Do you want to talk about your  _ crush _ Halo?” 

“ **No not really Bad, but you weren’t asking** ,” Halo replied. Both choosing to speak aloud, wasn’t a big deal when they’re all alone. 

“He’s dating Dream!” 

“ **Yes, I am aware Bad, I’ve talked with him** .” 

Bad shook his head, “Clearly too much Halo! What are we supposed to do?” 

“ **Forget about it** ?” 

“Kind of hard to forget about when I look at Techno, and you start simping.” 

Halo glared at the ground, unable to glare at Bad, “ **I don’t simp** .” 

“You spent 10 minutes talking about his hair,” Bad said. 

“ **...his hair is very visually appealing** .” 

“Halo.” 

“ **Fuck, fine okay you’re right** ,” Halo complained, “ **But what can we do** ??” 

Bad sighed, “You could get rid of your crush?” 

“ **Get rid of yours on Skeppy then oh wait, I forgot that you consider yourself better than me just because it's technically your body,** ” Halo complained, “ **You aren’t superior here Bad. This has to be a fucking democracy as it’s** **_our_ ** **body, not just yours anymore** .” 

“Fine, okay you have a point,” Bad mumbled quietly, “What do you want to do then? We can try ignoring it… hopefully none of the others catch on.” 

“ **Let’s just… ignore it for now** ,” Halo agreed. The two fell into their silent ‘harmony’ again. Bad got up and made food for them to eat, the two silent. “ **You realize you swore earlier, while talking with Techno. Not to him but to me.** ” Bad thought for a moment, and Halo chuckled when the recognition showed on Bad’s face. “ **I’ll keep your secret** .”  Bad hummed, “You better, or I might have to fight you.”

“ **Good luck** ,” Halo replied. Then it was decided that Halo and Bad would bite their tongues and ignore Halo’s feelings for Techno and hope it would go away.  _ If  _ it went away, neither really knew if the feelings would ever fade or if they’d persist  _ way  _ too long like Bad’s feelings for Skeppy. 

Halo wasn’t sure if he wanted them to fade or not. 

Things didn’t get easier, not one bit. Instead people slowly caught on to Halo’s fondness for Techno.  _ Dream _ caught onto it. When Dream started acting passive aggressively to Halo in front of the others, they all caught on. It seemed everyone in the whole facility knew,  _ except for Techno.  _ Techno was pretty oblivious that Halo liked him beyond friendship, and Halo was fine with that. He enjoyed being Techno’s friend, he enjoyed the few times Techno called Halo his  _ best  _ friend. 

Dream didn’t appreciate it. Not a bit, and Halo did try his best to make it so Dream wasn’t constantly pissed at him, doing what he could to show that him and Techno were just friends. It didn’t end up mattering as Dream continued being passive aggressive, namely in the form of showing more PDA with Techno. Halo chose to not react. Dream’s more ‘PDA’ ended up becoming not doing his job, and when that happened, Schlatt interfered. 

Schlatt walked into the room, annoyed, “Dream, Techno, Halo. Follow me.” 

“Oooh!!” Sapnap laughed, “Daddy’s boys are in trouble!!” 

“ **Say that again Sapnap and I’ll cut your tongue out and feed it to you** ,” Halo remarked, standing up to follow Schlatt. Halo could practically feel Dream glaring daggers into his back as they walked.  _ “ _ **_Oh boy what did we do_ ** _? _ ” Halo thought to Bad. 

_ “I bet it’s about your crush and Dream’s inability to focus do to it, _ ” Bad said. Halo hummed in response, walking into the room when Schlatt opened the door. Techno walked in. Dream walked in. The door shut and locked. 

“ **The fuck Schlatt** ??” Halo asked, looking at the window. 

Schlatt sighed, “Figure this situation out so you can do your jobs. I don’t care how you settle it, just  _ settle it. _ ” 

“What situation?” Techno asked. Halo went to reply but stopped, feeling Dream glare at him get worse. 

Bad sighed,  _ “Halo just say it. Get this over with… I know the rejection will hurt but it’s better than having Dream glaring at us.”  _

“ **_I don’t want Techno to hate me Bad_ ** _ , _ ” Halo responded mentally.

_ “Halo. Say it.”  _ Halo shook his head no. Bad sighed,  _ “Halo just say it, get it over with. Don’t prolong this.”  _ Halo stayed silent. 

Dream’s glaring didn’t stop and Halo huffed, “ **I’m not happy about this either Dream** .” 

“Sure, totally believe that Halo,” Dream remarked. 

“ **Dream** -” Halo was cut off by Dream blowing up. No one processed the words Dream said, instead Halo was hearing Bad say ‘language’ to every cuss word and Techno was trying to get an explanation from Schlatt. “ **Dream I don’t want to be here either okay!!! I’d rather listen to Wilbur say his action were humane** -” 

“MAYBE YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE GOTTEN A CRUSH ON MY BOYFRIEND THEN-” 

Techno grabbed Dream’s arm, getting the other to look at him. “That’s what this is about?” 

“Halo has a crush on you Techno,” Schlatt explained over the speakers, “Dream isn’t happy. Figure this out.” 

“You’ve been a dick to Halo over a crush?” Techno asked Dream, who just nodded some. “God Dammit Dream, apologize to him. Right now.” 

Dream looked down at his feet, “I’m sorry Halo…” 

Techno was rubbing his temples, “God damn you’re Schlatt’s son and it shows sometimes Dream. Halo having a crush literally doesn’t affect you at all. He clearly wasn’t going to do anything about it? Why did you…” Techno sighed, “Dream. You need to chill out some. I literally took a damn bullet for you, someone else liking me or me liking someone else does  _ not _ change that at all. Okay?” 

“Yeah okay Techno.” Techno gave Dream an unamused look, wanting his partner to actually understand what he was saying. Dream looked at Techno before nodding softly, “Yeah…Okay. I get it. It’s fine… I’m okay with it, genuinely.” Halo was quiet, letting the couple have their moment and preparing himself mentally for Techno’s rejection. He knew Techno would be polite, try to make it seem like this wasn’t all Halo’s fault. Halo knew it was.

Techno nodded, “Good. Halo… uh… I thought I was just the stupid one incapable of having platonic relationships so…” 

“ **I- wh- ha- w-** ” Halo was left speechless for the first time, was that Techno saying he liked him back?? 

Techno chuckled some, amused and smiling. “Halo, I like you back.” Dream and Techno watch as Halo processed those words. And then, for the first time, Halo smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things I love about this chapter:   
> \- Bad said a swore :O  
> \- Sapnap's "Daddy's Boys are in trouble" comment  
> \- Techno telling Dream off so easily   
> \- Dream and Techno's silent conversations  
> \- Healthy Polyamory and yes this is going to be a thing for a few chapters. Have some cute romance before crippling angst. I have a few plans.


End file.
